Step by Step
by Carol Machado
Summary: Segundo a ciência com todas as suas teorias, o ser humano evolui. Nascemos, crescemos, reproduzimos, envelhecemos e morremos. Mas, o que acontece sob as entrelinhas destas fases... Nem a ciência explica. Passo a passo da nova vida de Edward e Bella :
1. Descoberta

- Angie, não levanta! - sussurrei sério enquanto segurava o braço dela e a puxava de volta pra cadeira do auditório.

- O que aconteceu, Bella? - perguntou enquando voltava a se sentar. - Você tá bem?

- Eu estou, Ang. - respirei fundo. Isso é um assunto delicado a se falar, ainda mais quando acidentes assim acontecem. - Angie, você tá suja.

Ela fez um O com a boca e me olhou desesperada.

- Ai meus Deus, e agora? Será que alguém viu alguma coisa? - indagou enquanto olhava pros lados a fim de notar se alguém percebeu a situação desagradável na qual se encontrara.

- Não, relaxa. Só eu vi. E... - continuei falando enquanto procurava um casaco na minha bolsa. - Aqui. Você pode usar pra ir até o dormitório. Acho que o Sr. Tanner não vai se importar se você sair.

- Ai, Bella. Obrigada! Tõ te devendo uma! - prendeu o casaco na cintura e correu pro dormitório.

Esse tipo de situação era típica em mim. Sempre essas coisas bizarras acontecem... ainda mais quando se tem um fluxo imenso como o meu.

Fiquei divagando quando fui "acordada" pelo o meu celular vibrando. Era uma mensagem do Edward.

_Oi amor, _

_Adorei acordar do seu lado hoje._

_Espero que continuemos essa tradição, me deu sorte na prova!_

_Te amo, _

_E._

Ri. Típico de Edward me deixar responsável pelas coisas boas que acontecem com ele. Eu que devia muito a ele. Ainda não consigo entender o que ele vê em mim, já tentei falar isso pra ele, mas sempre sou recebida por uma carranca enorme e uma bronca do tamanho do mundo dizendo que eu tenho que me valorizar mais e blablabla. Como se isso fosse uma dúvida só minha.

Metade das meninas da faculdade se perguntam isso. Inclusive, de uma forma que nem ao menos se preocupam com o fato de eu estar ou não ouvindo. Eu tentei ficar com raiva delas, mas não dá. Eu também não entendo.

_Eu sou fiquei responsável pela parte do relaxamento._

_Você que estudou demais! Como sempre._

_B._

Corei quando meu dedo apertou o enviar e eu me toquei o que eu tinha digitado. "fiquei com a parte do relaxamento"? o que eu tinha na cabeça?

_Fiquei tenso de repente. _

_Será que pode ter uma sessão de relaxamento hoje?_

_E._

Se possível, corei ainda mais. Fitei os lados olhando pra ver se eu estava sendo observada, mas estava tudo sob controle.

_Acabei de lembrar que eu tenho plantão hoje._

_Droga!_

_Desculpa. :/_

_E._

Suspirei quando recebi a última mensagem. Poxa, por mais vergonhoso que tenha sido dizer que eu relaxei ele, eu gostei.

Poxa, depois de um tempo de namoro, isso já se torna rotina, e eu confesso que eu estava adorando tudo isso. No começo, ficava super constrangida de Edward ter que fazer o Ben sair do quarto pra dar uma volta pelo Campus, enquanto nós estávamos lá, no maior amasso.

_**Flashback on**_

_- Edward, sério. Você tem que parar de expulsar o Ben daqui! Afinal, aqui também é o dormitório dele. – falei enquanto colocava a calcinha e procurava o resto da minha roupa pelo quarto._

_- E você quer que eu faça o que? – perguntou com os braços cruzados atrás da nuca._

_- Argh! Não sei. Só sei que temos que dar um jeito nisso. – murmurei._

_- A gente podia ir pro seu dormitório... – começou com o papo do meu dormitório._

_- Não, Edward. A Angie estuda a manhã inteira, e de tarde vai pro estágio ou fica se matando de estudar pras provas, e você ainda quer que eu a expulse de noite? – arqueei a sombrancelha._

_- Tá. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso._

_**Flashback off**_

Depois que ele conheceu uma pousada bem rústica que ficava a alguns quilômetros do campus, tudo se tornou perfeito.

Ben agradecia todos os dias por ter o dormitório de volta, e Angie, nem sonhava o que acontecia. Tá, ela imaginava, aposto que ela parou de cair há muito tempo no papo de "eu rendo mais estudando de madrugada, Angie. Pode deixar que eu vou pra biblioteca e estudo lá."

O fim da aula não demorou a chegar, reuni o meu material e voltei pra o dormitório, onde encontrei Angela tomada banho e com um sorriso de alívio no rosto.

- Obrigada, Bells. – agradeceu novamente.

- Nada, Ang.. Essas coisas acontecem. – abri a geladeira procurando algo pra beliscar antes do almoço.

O cheiro de queijo me deixou enjoada e só tive tempo de fechar a geladeira e correr pro banheiro antes que eu vomitasse ali mesmo.

- Bells, você tá bem? – Ang perguntou preocupada na porta do banheiro.

- Tô. Mas acho que o queijo da geladeira tá estragado. – respondi limpando a boca. O enjoo foi embora tão rápido quanto veio. Abri a porta e fui pra cama, sendo seguida por ela.

- Acho melhor você não ir pra próxima aula. Eu tô indo na farmácia agora, comprar absorvente porque eu me dei conta que o meu acabou... quer que eu compre algo pra você?

- Ah! Você pode usar o meu, eu ainda tenho uma caixa fechada, Angela. – repreendi.

- Você sabe como eu sou fresca com essas coisas. Eu compro, vou ter que comprar de qualquer forma. Então, vai querer algo?

- Espera, acho que eu vou querer sim. Vou querer um remédio pra enjoo, e... – abri minha bolsinha de remédios pra ver o que faltava e pegar o nome do meu anticoncepcional que eu nunca lembrava. – .Deus.

Certo. Não, eu devo ter feito as contas erradas. Só pode. Eu nunca esquecia disso. Caramba, como assim faltavam 5 comprimidos?

- O que foi, Bells? Que cara é essa? Você tá mal de novo? – soltou as frases uma pro cima da outra. – Eu vou ligar pro Edward.

- NÃO! – respondi rápido. – Eu tô bem, Angie. Nada demais. – dei um sorriso falto e esperei que ela acreditasse.

- Certo... – retrucou desconfiada – ainda vai querer que eu compre algo pra você?

- Não, pode deixar. Eu tô bem. Antes do almoço eu passo na farmácia. – pisquei.

- Então, certo. – deu uma última olhada e saiu.

Corri pra o armário e abri a porta. Fui analisar o calendário da minha última menstruação. Desde quando eu comecei a menstruar e fui pra ginecologista, ela me incentivou a marcar sempre no calendário e eu acabei levando essa mania sempre.

Quando abri me deparei com a única coisa que me faria ter certeza que eu tinha me metido em uma grande enrrascada. Eu estava atrasada. Mais precisamente 12 dias atrasada. .Deus. Isso não pode estar acontecendo...

Sentei na cama e fiquei encarando a porta do armário aberta. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Eu só estava... assustada. Despertei com o meu celular berrando do meu lado.

- Alô? – atendi mecanicamente.

- Bella? – não respondi. O que eu ia dizer pra ele? Eu não podia falar nada, não até que eu tivesse certeza absoluta sobre eu estar ou não grávida. Optei por desligar o telefone.

Não que eu imaginasse que ele fosse desistir de falar comigo, mas eu não tinha coragem de falar com ele. Meu Deus, não foi só a minha vida que eu estraguei... ele estava quase se formando, eu estava no meio do curso. Como ia ser daqui pra frente? Meu celular não parava de tocar, e eu deixava até cair a ligação. A única coisa que eu posso fazer nesse momento é... chorar.

- Bella? – batidas na minha porta – Isabela, abra essa porta.

Eu não podia abrir e dar de cara com ele.

- Bells? Amor? – senti o desespero na voz dele e as batidas ficarem cada vez mais intensasas.

Depois de um tempo, tudo cessou. Ele deve ter desistido. Ainda bem. Mas o som da chave na porta me fez ficar em alerta. Me encolhi na cama e abracei minhas pernas.

- Bells? O que aconteceu, amor? – senti mãos urgentes tocarem minha testa e colher minha temperatura, enquanto as malditas lágrimas não paravam de cair dos meus olhos. – Você tá se sentindo mal? – segurou firme meu rosto e fitou-me.

- Ed...Edward... Só... só me abraça. – me joguei nos braços dele e o abracei forte.

- Shh.. Vai ficar tudo bem... – sussurrava no meu ouvido enquanto alisava minhas costas e afagava meus cabelos.

- Não... não vai! – me permiti chorar no ombro ainda mais.

- Calma, Bella. O que aconteceu! Respire. Se acalme. – falou enquanto enxugava minhas lágrimas.

- Co...como você abriu a porta? – perguntei entre soluços.

- A chava reserva embaixo do tapete. – respondeu firme. – Agora, vamos... me conte o que houve. – seus dedos ficaram fazendo círculos em minhas mãos pra me passar confiança.

- Eu, eu... eu tô grávida, Edward. – soltei e fechei os olhos. Não queria ver a reação de Edward mas era como se fosse um filme de terror, daqueles que você tem medo do que vai acontecer mas ao mesmo tempo não consegue virar o rosto na hora da pior cena.

Ele ficou calado por horas, ou segundos, não sei. O tempo não parecia correr pra mim.

- Você tem certeza? – indagou rouco.

- Eu to atrasada e esqueci de tomar os últimos comprimidos...

- Como assim esqueceu de tomar os últimos comprimidos? Bella! A gente parou de usar proteção, como... como você pôde... – falou exasperado e levantou passando as mãos rapidamente pelo cabelo. Sinal típico de nervosismo.

- Ed, me desculpe... Eu, eu fui uma idiota... – voltei a soluçar e coloquei as mãos no rosto.

- Desculpa, Bella. Você tá tão assustada quanto eu... mas você não tem certeza né? Acho que a primeira coisa que temos que fazer é ter a certeza. – assenti.

O caminho até o hospital que Edward trabalhava foi seguido do mais puro silêncio. O clima está tão tenso que estava quase palpável. Eu encostei a cabeça no vidro e me permitir pensar no que eu faria daqui pra frente. Edward podia me deixar, e eu tinha que tá preparada para o pior. Por mais assustador e chocante que seja o resultado, eu vou ficar com o bebê, eu só tinha que falar isso pra ele.

- Edward, eu sei que eu não tenho muito direito de exigir nada, mas eu só quero que você saiba que eu, em hipótese alguma, vou tirar esse bebê. – falei firme sem ter coragem de olhar nos seus olhos.

Ele soltou uma das mãos do volante e segurou a minha.

- Bella, fizemos isso juntos e vamos resolver isso juntos.

- Edward, você não precisa fazer nada que você não queira. Isso é um problema meu...

- Isso é um problema nosso, e eu _quero_. – fitou-me com os seus olhos verdes penetrantes.

- Obrigada. – dei um rápido beijo nos seus lábios antes de entramos no hospital.

- Eu vou pedir pra uma enfermeira colher seu sangue e vou levá-lo eu mesmo pra análise. Emmett está dando plantão agora a tarde e eu não quero que ele desnconfie de nada, até contarmos a todos juntos. – assenti e o vi partir.

A enfermeira veio coletar a minha amostra de sangue e mais uma vez eu tremi e segurei firme na cadeira até as dobras dos meus dedos ficarem brancas de tão tensa que estava.

- Calma, amor, você tem que relaxar... – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. O que me fez relaxar imediatamente.

Depois, a enfermeira levou o sangue para análise e Edward a seguiu, não sem antes dizer que tudo ia ficar bem. Foram os 20 minutos mais lentos da minha vida. Em 20 minutos minha vida mudaria definitivamente. Ou não.

- Você abre ou você quer que eu abra? – ele perguntou enquanto estacionava o carro na vaga próxima ao campus.

- Você abre. – respondi rapidamente.

- Ok. – respirou fundo e abriu o envelope, demorou pra processar a informação e eu pude ver raiva, frustração, felicidade passando rapidamente em seus olhos. - Nós vamos ter um bebê. Você tá com 5 semanas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Oooooiê, pessoal! :]

Eu sou meio noova por aqui – pelo menos como escritora – e bom, tava na hora de compartilhar um pouco das minhas idéias looucas ;pp. Reviews são SEMPRE bem vindos. :] e dicas tbm.. pq eu achei que o fosse super fácil de mexer, mas não é #fikdik

E eu to me MATANDO aqui pra tentar descobrir tuudo.. enfim.. uma loucura!

Esperro que curtaam.. beijosbeijos

Carol Machado


	2. Primeiro trimestre

Chapter 2 – Primeiro Trimestre

- Você tá bravo comigo? – perguntei enquanto entrava no carro a caminho da clínica obstetrícia onde minha ginecologista atendia.

- Bella, de novo esse assunto? – retrucou carrancudo. – A gente já não conversou sobre isso e resolveu tudo?

- Certo. Só queria ter certeza.

Já haviam se passado três dias depois da descoberta. E nesses três dias passamos por várias e várias conversas. De como vamos contar aos nossos familiares à qual será o método de criação do nosso bebê.

Edward havia ficado assustado no início, quando a ficha realmente caiu. Foi o dia mais tenso. Ficamos sem nos falar por algumas horas, ele reservado e eu chorando, pensando que ele tinha dado pra trás. Mas fui surpreendida com um buquê de flores com um cartão na sala de aula no dia seguinte, que me fez perceber que por mais imprópria que tenha sido a situação, não podia ter acontecido com outra pessoa. Eu tinha que agradecer todos os dias por tê-lo ao meu lado.

- Vamos ter um bebê. Tá vendo como isso soa bem? – falou entre sorrisos. Eu não disse que ia ser fácil. Mas eu já falei que eu vou adequar meus plantões. Só falta 1 ano. Depois eu me formo e fica mais fácil.

- Você vai se prejudicar com isso. É melhor eu trancar a faculdade, mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou ter que fazer isso mesmo. – completei.

- Bella, já conversamos sobre isso. Você não vai abandonar a faculdade. – respondeu sério.

- Tudo bem. Parei! – me calei.

- Próxima, Srtª Isabela Swan. – a atendente chamou-me e indicou a porta já conhecida por mim.

Entrei e sorri pra Drª Gween, enquanto Edward apertava sua mão.

- Oi, Bella. – saudou. – Então, quer dizer que trouxe o namorado hoje, hein? – sorriu pra Edward.

- Ah, é sim! – respondi sorrindo. – Esse é Edward, eu já tinha falado dele com você.

- Claro. Não poderia me esquecer do seu nome, ela não pára de falar maravilhas de você. – confessou me deixando encabulada.

- Bom saber... – ele sorriu de esguelha e me deu um beijo na bochecha, o que me deixou ainda mais corada.

- Mas então, pombinhos. Qual o motivo da visita? Você tava agendada pra daqui a 3 meses pra reavaliação. – a drª colocou os óculos e pegou minha ficha analisando-a.

Eu não sabia como começar, mas parece que Edward não tem tanta vergonha assim como eu pra falar desse assunto e começou.

- A Bella tá grávida. – falou sorrindo. – Viemos começar a fazer o pré-natal.

- Grávida? – a drª repetiu. – Pela a felicidade do papai, decidiram começar uma família, uh? – completou sorrindo.

- Não foi bem uma decisão... – murmurei envergonhada.

- Foi acidente? – analisou mais uma vez minha ficha. – Você não estava tomando anticoncepcional que eu tinha lhe prescrito, Bella?

- É, estava. Mas acabei esquecendo de tomar uns comprimidos e... aconteceu. – sorri tímida e corei.

- Certo, certo. – ela murmurou enquanto anotava mais informações na ficha. – Eu vou prescrever uns exames pra você fazer. E vou lhe indicar uma nutricionista especializada pra gestante, pra que ela faça um acompanhamento durante a gravidez a fim de evitar falta de nutrientes pro bebê.

Fui confirmando as coisas com a cabeça, sem ter noção da quantidade de coisas que eu tinha que fazer durante a gravidez. Edward também assentia mas adicionando uns comentários clínicos demais pra eu entender.

- Ainda bem que eu vim com você. Você parece estar completamente aérea hoje.

- Sabe o que estava pensando? – fitei-o.

- No que? – respondeu revesando o olhar a mim e na pista.

- Quando vamos contar para os nosso pais...

Fiz todos os exames pedidos pela doutora, o que significada milhões de injeções e consultas com nutricionista. Minha dieta tinha mudado quase que completamente. Tinha que fazer no mínimo 6 refeições ao dia, evitar comer fritura, e evitar comer comidas industrializadas. Fast foods é igual a puro sódio, que significa aumento da pressão que consequentemente pode prejudicar a saúde do bebê. Álcool? JAMAIS! Cigarro? Não chegar nem perto – como se namorando um futuro médico eu fosse ter a oportunidade de comer besteiras ou beber um drink.

Estava com um pouco mais de 6 semanas, o que significava quase 1 mês e meio. Esconder não seria uma boa opção, porque minha barriga ia começar a crescer e eu não tinha uma boa desculpa pra dar pra ninguém.

- Eu troquei meu plantão do final de semana com o Eric, isso significa que a gente pode viajar até Forks pra contar a novidade pra os seus pais. – falou enquanto voltávamos de mais uma consulta clínica.

- Porque contar pra os meus pais primeiro? – arqueei a sobrancelha.

- É...

- É que você tá com medo de contar primeiro! – acusei.

- Bella, meu pai vai começar a dizer que eu não tenho responsabilidade, e que agora eu vou ter que ser homem e criar a minha família, e... – começou nervoso.

- Ed, amor. Calma. – alisei o seu rosto. – Certo, não vai ser muito diferente do que o meu pai vai falar, ou dizer, a não ser pelo fato de que Charlie Swan pode atirar em você. – completei.

- Hum... decisão difícil. – murmurou pensativo. – É melhor um sermão do meu pai, ou um tiro do seu... – pensou alto o que me fez cair na gargalhada.

- Certo, acho que o sermão do meu pai parece ser mais fácil. – riu.

Arrumar a mala foi moleza. Um final de semana na casa dos pais de Edward não necessitaria de muitas coisas.

A viagem de apenas 3 horas foi curta, e eu mal sentir passar, pois dormi a viagem inteira. Confesso que fiquei meio chateada porque eu não consegui abrir meus olhos durante a viagem.

- Bells, acorda amor. Chegamos. – Edward me balançou levemente.

- Hã... já? Eu te deixei dirigindo sozinho esse tempo todo... – choraminguei enquanto as lágrimas inundavam meus olhos.

- Calma, amor. Não foi nada tão grave assim... eu mal percebi o tempo dirigindo.. pode ficar tranquila. – afagou minha bochecha enquanto secava uma lágrima que insistia em cair. – Tá mais calma?

- Tõ. Na volta eu fico acordada, juro! – prometi.

- Certo. – respondeu rindo. – Agora vamos?

Esme estava nos esperando na porta com um semblante incrivelmente feliz.

- Que bom, meu bebê voltou pra ver a mamãe! – abraçou-o fortemente.

- Mããe.. – retrucou encabulado.

- Você tá bem? Anda comendo direitinho? Se cuidando... ou você fica infurnado naquele hospital o dia inteiro...

- Mãe! – repreendeu-a. – Você quer que eu fique aqui fora? – resmungou.

- Oh, Deus. Que descuido meu, perdão. – abriu passagem – Vamos lá, entrem... não preciso pedir pra se sentirem em casa, não é?

- Obrigada, Esme. – sorri.

- Bell, querida! Como está? – sorriu simpática.

- Bem, obrigada. – sorri em resposta.

- Mas então, vamos sentar! – indicou o sofá. – Bom, espero que vocês tenham vindo com fome porque eu preparei um pernil assado.

OOOOPS, pernil assado. Certo, dá pra aguentar. Respirei fundo e Edward sentiu minha hesitação.

- Você tá se sentindo bem? – sussurrou baixinho enquanto a mãe voltava com uns petiscos pra degustarmos.

- Sim. Dá pra aguentar. – sussurrei de volta. Engoli o enjoo e parei de respirar por uns segundos pra o mal estar passar.

- Certeza? – sondou pra encontrar algum vestígio de mentira.

- Anrram. – assegurei.

- Não sei se vocês andam se alimentando bem – o que ao meu ver eu tenho certeza que não – mas, eu trouxe umas torradinhas com patê de presunto como entrada. Espero que vocês não me decepcionem!

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, hein, Dona Esme? – Edward respondeu se servindo da pequena entrada.

Meu estômago revirava, e eu sentia que iria vomitar a qualquer momento. Levantei correndo com a mão na boca no intuito de tapar qualquer coisa que saísse da minha boca antes de chegar ao banheiro.

'_Ainda bem que o banheiro é perto'_ pensei enquanto colocava tudo o que eu tinha comido no café da manhã privada abaixo.

Ouvi batidaas na porta.

- Bells. Você tá bem? – perguntou Edward do outro lado da porta.

- Estou. – murmurei enquanto enxaguava a boca. Fitei-me no espelho e penteei meus cabelos com um dedo e analisei minha expressão. Respirei fundo e abri a porta.

- Bella, querida. Você está doente, ou alguma coisa do tipo? – Esme perguntou afagando minha mão enquanto me levava para algum quarto – que pelo julgar dos objetos espalhados notei ser o quarto de Edward.

- Eu tô bem, Esme. Não foi nada demais! – respondi sorrindo.

- Bellinha Bellinha, meu filho que pode ser o doutor da casa, mas, eu sou mãe. Sei muito bem quando as coisas não estão indo bem. – afirmou – Qual o problema? – indagou novamente.

A opção mentir brilhava na minha cabeça, mas parecia que Esme não acreditaria. Ela criou 3 filhos, e deve conhecer muito bem quando algum deles estão escondendo algo. Não seria fácil mentir pra ela. Contar a verdade era a única solução. Fitei, Edward e ele me olhava passando confiança.

- Esme... – comecei – Edward precisa te contar uma coisa importante. – confessei.

- Eu tenho? – passou as mãos pelo cabelo. – Tenho. É...

- Bella está grávida. – Esme afirmou convicta.

- Você... você já sabia? – indaguei confusa. – Edward, você não me falou que tinha contado! – murmurei nervosa.

- Ele não falou nada, mas... eu sou mãe, Bella. E como eu disse, é quase impossível esconder as coisas de mim. – tocou meu nariz e afagou minha bochecha.

– E por mais que eu ache que vocês não tenham responsabilidades suficientes pra isso – fitou Edward crispando os olhos – eu não poderia estar mais feliz!

- Obrigada, Esme. – lhe dei um abraço carinhoso. – Isso é muito importante pra nós dois.

- Que é isso, Bella! Somos uma família agora, certo? – deu um beijo na minha testa e levantou-se da cama. – Então, filho. Não vai me dar um abraço também, não? – abriu os braços com um sorriso encantador.

- Você é a melhor mãe do mundo. Com toda a certeza! – ele respondeu entre lágrimas.

Sim, meu Edward estava chorando. Eu nunca o tinha visto derramar uma lágrima em todo o nosso tempo de namoro, mas vê-lo ali, chorando no colo da mãe por causa do nosso filho, me fez chorar instantaneamente.

- Mas que boiolagem é essa aqui? – Emmett perguntou quando o viu chorando.

- Emmett! – Esme o repreendeu. – Não aprende nunca, né? Ai ai ai! – Esme sorriu o empurrando porta a fora. – Vou deixar vocês dois a sós. – murmurou enquanto fechava a porta.

Um suspiro. O suspiro mais carregado de alívio que alguém poderia dar. Edward estava radiante com o fato da sua mãe ter aceitado tudo, e eu estava feliz por ela não ter me xingado e me expulsado daqui.

- Se eu soubesse que ia ser assim tão fácil... eu não teria ficado apreensivo por nadaa. – confessou me abraçando na cama.

- Calma, ainda tem o seu pai e o resto da família pra contar...

- Quando Dona Esme diz que sim, ninguém da família vai ser capaz de dizer não. Pode ter certeza! – respondeu confiante.

- Que bom! Vem cá, agora, meu bebê chorão! – dei um selinho rápido nele.

- Até você, Bella? Foi um momento feliz. Minha mãe aceitou o fato de que vai ser avó, sem nenhum problema... – começou a se explicar.

- Foi só uma brincadeira, amor. Eu sei o quão feliz você está com isso. 'Tá vendo, filho. Seu papai é um bobão.' – acariciei minha barriga.

Suas mãos foram de encontro a minha, guiando na extensão da minha barriga que ainda estava pequena, tinha somente algum protuberância, mas acho que só era perceptível pra mim, que era a mãe.

- Sua barriga tá começando a crescer... – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Anrram. – assenti. – lágrimas brotaram nos meus olhos. – Você percebeu!

- Você acha que eu não ia notar minha linda namorada... – falou enquanto distribuia beijos no meu pescoço e suas mãos que antes estavam na minha barriga, passeando pelo cós da minha calça.

- Edward, estamos na casa dos seus pais! – sussurrei já entregue ao prazer do momento.

- É só você não fazer muito barulho. – respondeu com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

Os beijos se tornaram mais ávidos, as mãos mais rápidas. A urgência de nos livrarmos das nossas roupas fez com que a camisa de Edward perdesse 2 botões. Minha blusa foi jogada em algum canto que eu nem me concentrei em olhar, junto com o meu sutiã. Quando seus lábios desceram até os meus seios. Não consegui reprimir um gemido.

Edward me conhecia demais pra entender a diferença entre os sons dos meus gemidos. Aquele não era um gemido de prazer, longe disso, era um gemido de dor.

- Desculpa. – parou imediatamente. – eu te machuquei!

- Não! Você não me machucou, meus seios estão mais sensíveis e inchados. – me aproximei rapidamente dele. – É só você tomar só mais um pouco de cuidado, mas, vem, vamos continuar! – enlacei o seu pescoço e o beijei. Não surtiu o efeito esperado.

- Acho que não rola mais, Bella! – respirou fundo – Esse primeiro trimestre é meio complicado. Você vai sentir uns enjoos fortes, uma alteração de humor, e tudo seu vai ficar mais sensível... melhor a gente esperar um pouco.

- Tem razão. – falei emburrada.

- Você tá concordando com isso? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Anrram. A alteração do humor é realmente verdadeira. – joguei a almofada na sua cabeça e sai do quarto.

- Bella. Volta aqui. – falou rindo me seguindo. Não adiantou a minha vantagem, Edward me segurou em poucos segundos.

- Deixa eu tirar esse biquinho lindo, - me deu um selinho – você tem que entender, amor. – alisou meus cabelos.

- Eu quero o meu Edward não médico de volta. Ele era bem melhor. – resmunguei.

- Ouch! Assim você me ofende. – riu e me deu outro selinho.

O almoço seguiu cheio de surpresas. Edward informou a família na mesa que iria ser papai. Depois de vários olhares uns pros outros – na verdade, a maioria dos olhjares eram destinados pra Carlisle e Esme, sobre a reação deles. E só depois que Esme deu um sorrisão e nos deus felicidades, que todos seguiram fazendo o mesmo. Carlisle ficou um tempo calado, e quando se pronunciou, todos de calaram novamente.

- Bom, não é uma notícia que eu esperava receber hoje. Definitivamente, nem tão cedo. Mas... – engoli seco, e Edward apertou minha mão passando confiança. – Mas eu posso conviver com o fato de ser avô. Uau. Avô! – repetiu – Eu tô ficando tão velho assim?

Todos rimos, e voltamos ao almoço novamente. Eu estava servida de um pedaço de pernil com salada. O mesmo pernil que há 40 minutos atrás quase me fez vomitar.

- Então, acho que o apartamento que nós compramos em Olympia pode se tornar o futuro lar de vocês. – Esme soltou como se tovesse dizendo, 'oh, que dia lindo hoje'.

Engasguei.

- Como? – Edward se espantou e fitou a mãe. – O apartamento é nosso? – repetiu.

- Edward, filho. Você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar meu neto ser criado no Campus de uma faculdade? – Carlisle perguntou retoricamente.

- Você podiam se casar! – Alice sugeriu. – Ah, ia ser ótimo. Eu posso organizar tudo. E, você tá de quantos meses, Bella? Bom, isso não importa, mas acho que casar com um barrigão não vai ser muito glamouroso. Então, podemos marcar o casamento pra no próximo mês. É difícil, pouco tempo pra organizar mas acho que eu posso dar um jeito nisso. E...

- ALICE! – Edward gritou, fazendo-a estacar. – Respire!

Todos gargalharam na mesa, e o papo continuou. Bom, não sei ao certo o que se falou depois disso, porque quando o assunto casamente veio a tona, eu senti minha visão ficar cada vez mais embaçada e...

- Bella, você tá bem? – Edward sussurrou.

- Não. – respodi sincera. – Eu tô meio tonta. Acho que eu vou desma... – e o preto.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Ê! Segundo capítulo! :]] UUUUUFA, pensei que não fosse conseguir postar, porque a semana tá uma loucura. Preparativos pra viagem, estágios, estudar pra provas, trabalhos... E eu achando que minha vida de ensino médio era difícil #UniversitariosSofrem!**

**Kkkkk**

**E antes de terminar, eu queria agradecer os reviews que eu recebi.. são grande estímulo pra continuar postando sempre! :] **

**:****

**Carol Machado**


	3. Segundo trimestre

**Capítulo 3 – Segundo Trimestre**

O primeiro trimestre da gravidez é quase pedir a morte. Já não basta o medo e a ansiedade, ainda tem os enjoos constantes, a mudança de humor, vômitos e o desespero que bate sobre as possíveis malformações.

Isso me assustou bastante, na verdade, eu perdi noites em claro pensando nisso e rezando pra que nada demais acontecesse com meu pequeno bebê.

** Flashback on**

_Estava arrumando as minhas coisas pra que mudássemos para o apartamento próximo ao campus, não que eu fizesse questão – longe disso – mas por insistência dos pais de Edward, decidimos acatar a decisão e nos mudarmos antes de eu completar o 3º mês e entrar no 2º trimestre._

_Colocar as roupas em caixas estava longe de parecer uma tarefa fácil. Ainda mais quando abaixar muito te dar uma tontura e você tem que parar pra respirar fundo e evitar um desmaio. Mas eu tive que expulsar Edward e Angela daqui pra eu poder fazer isso sozinha. Já estava cansada do papo que 'você não pode fazer muito esforço', 'você tem que repousar mais', já estava me tirando do sério. Eu estou GRÁVIDA não doente._

_ Quando estava fechando mais uma caixa, me deparei com um livro de Edward sobre gestação. Um livro que ele até tinha comentado comigo que tinha perdido, e precisava dele pra organizar as idéias do TCC (trabalho de conclusão de curso) ou algo do tipo. _

_ Eu sempre fui curiosa, e como sendo estudante universitária de literatura, eu não podia deixar de lado e não dar uma boa lida no livro que era tanto do meu interesse. Me arrependi profundamente._

_ Abri em uma parte totalmente desagradável. Malformações fetal. E li coisas que eu nunca imaginei na vida. _

'_Teratologia é o estudo das malformações congênitas, ou seja, anomalias de desenvolvimento que provocam alterações morforlógicas. (...) Pode ocorrer por falta de nutriente pro feto, por gene defeituoso passado pelos pais, por uso de drogas, substâncias químicas, vírus. Além de ser causada também por febre materna, exposições a raios X (...)'_

** Flashback off**

Edward demorou 1 semana inteira pra me convencer que tudo estava bem na minha gestação e que se eu me cuidasse direitinho e seguisse as recomendações médicas e fizesse todo o meu acompanhamento do pré-natal isso não iria acontecer comigo. Eu confesso que eu no fundo ainda tenho minhas dúvidas, mas eu passei a me prevenir e seguir todas as recomendações que Edward fazia, sem ao menos reclamar.

As semanas foram passando, e o terceiro mês surgiu como a esperança de que tudo iria voltar ao normal. Os enjoos passam, os vômitos vão embora, e a instabilidade no humor fica um pouco mais controlada – foi um dos fatores que Edward mais ansiou.

Acho que quando o segundo trimestre chega, você se dá conta que estar grávida tem seus momentos bons, mas tem os seus momentos complicados.

A história sobre o casamento não morreu. Conseguimmos levar o problema com a barriga, mas uma hora ela cresce, e esse é o maior problema pra irmã de Edward, a Alice. Pra ela, casar com um barrigão é assumir em público que você não é certinha, e não liga para o fato de estar diante do padre confessando um pecado notável. Não que ela fosse a pessoa mais religiosa do mundo, mas ela não queria que isso me deixasse constrangida.

- Bella, sua barriga vai começar a crescer. Temos que providenciar um vestido antes que ela exploda e nada mais caiba em você. – insistiu novamente.

- Lice, eu já disse. Eu não quero casar na igreja, por favor... na verdade, eu nem sei se eu quero casar! Você imagina como vai ser dar essa notícia pro meu pai. Ele ainda tá digerindo o fato de que vai ser avô! – argumentei tentando convencê-la que isso não é necessário.

- Bellinha, por favor. Por mim!

Alice quando quer uma coisa não pára até conseguir, nem que pra isso ela utilize os métodos mais torturantes, como a insistência.

- Tudo bem, Alice. Você venceu. – não pude evitar um grito histérico dela. – Mas calma, Lice. Nada demais, só um jantar no máximo! – adverti.

- Ain Bella, como você é uma estraga prazeres. – bufou irritada. – Mas tá, se é o máximo que pode ser feito pra você se tornar oficialmente minha irmãzinha, tudo bem! – respirou fundo e voltou a falar. – Mas você vai estar de branco.

Ri. Alice era a irmã mais nova de Edward e que conseguia ser a pessoa mais serelepe/invocada/nerd/obcessiva que eu conheço. Mas era um doce. E sempre esteve ao meu lado, apesar da nossa pouca proximidade.

Eu só precisava convidar meus pais pra o jantar e lá mesmo eles saberiam. Não sei se eu tenho muita coragem de dar outra notícia bombástica pra Charlie. Renée ficou super contente e disse que já esperava um filho meu com Edward, e que o nosso bebê ia ser a coisa mais linda do mundo, e mimada, se dependesse dela.

- Oi, amor. – Edward tirou o jaleco e me deu um selinho rápido. – Vou tomar um banho antes que você comecesse com o papo de bactérias do hospital.

- Aí, Edward. Eu já disse que essa fase chata acabou. – resmunguei.

- Eu sei! Mas só pra certificar que eu não vou receber uma almofada na cara quando voltar! – riu e seguiu pro banheiro.

O nosso novo apartamento estava sendo mobiliado aos poucos. Mas nossa mudança foi rápida. Umas duas semanas depois do incidente com o livro de Edward. A maioria das coisas já estavam no lugar, faltavam algumas peças mas nada que não sobrevivemos sem. Esme e Carlisle fizeram questão de decorar toda a casa, exceto o quarto do bebê, que Renée e Charlie, na verdade, Renée, se prontificou a providenciar tudo – como presente pro netinho querido.

A casa estava cheia, Alice já tinha chegado e estava me ajudando a preparar o jantar, na verdade, ela veio com a única função de me convencer a casar – tenho certeza. Emmett viria com Rosalie, sua namorada, pra me apresentar e reencontrar com a mãe. Jasper, namorado de Alice, seria apresentado a família oficialmente.

- Bella, o pessoal vai começar a chegar, você vai mesmo receber todo mundo com essa blusa de flanela e essa legging? – Alice arqueou de maneira inquisitiva.

- É a única peça que dá em mim e fica confortável, Alice. – murmurei. – Eu já entendi que eu estou engordando mas, com o período de provas se aproximando e a mudança... você acha mesmo que eu vou ter tempo pra isso?

- Alice. Deixa a Bella em paz! – Edward protegeu-me envolvendo em seus braços fortes. – Tá protegida, amor! – deu-me um beijo na testa.

- Ai ai ai... você vai mesmo querer a Bella andando com essa roupa pela faculdade, Edward? – indagou – Pelo amor de Deus! Ainda bem que vocês me têm aqui! Amanhã, vamos as compras! – afirmou.

- Alice! Eu acabei de sair de uma fase de enjoos, eu consegui dormir uma noite inteira sem levantar correndo pro banheiro e você quer me levar pra compras?

- Você está grávida, Bellinha. Não doente. Lembra? – Droga. Feitiço contra o feiticeiro. Agora eu não posso mesmo negar as compras, não podia fugir do meu próprio argumento.

- Você venceu! – conclui.

- Se você não quiser ir, pode falar. Eu dou um jeito de segurar a baixinha. – Edward sussurrou.

- Eu preciso mesmo ir... eu não sei se você percebeu mas, eu tô virando uma bola! – choraminguei.

- Deixa disso, você tá linda!

Os beijos de Edward são sempre como o primeiro beijo, me deixam com as pernas bambas e o coração a mil. Fomos interrompidos pelo som da campainha, afirmando que nossas visitas tinham chegado.

O jantar foi engraçado. Alice e Jasper tentando fugir das piadinhas sem graça de Emmett, Rosalie dando vários socos no seu ombro pra ele se comportar, Esme e Carlisle tentando deixar o ambiente mais favorável pra interação de Jasper com a família, e eu me divertindo com isso.

- Então, Bella. Quando você vai saber o sexo do bebê? – Alice mudou repentinamente o assunto da mesa e todos se voltaram pra mim.

- Ah, acho que só no 5º mês, não é, Edward? – mordi o canto inferior da boca.

- É! Ainda tá cedo! Mas vamos fazer a primeira ultrassom essa semana! – respondeu empolgado.

- Você ainda não fez? – Esme indagou confusa.

- É... ainda não! Você sabe, minha vida mudou completamente e eu ainda tô tentando me adaptar a tudo. – respondi sem graça.

- Mas dessa semana não escapa! – Edward confirmou.

...

- E então, papais. Preparados pra ver o bebê? – a drª Gween indagou enquanto colocava um gel gelado na minha barriga exposta.

- Não vejo a hora! – respondi com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Edward parecia mais ansioso do que eu, ele com certeza estaria em vantagem já que ele conseguiria ver o bebê com mais precisão do que eu.

- Então, vamos lá. – O aparelho começou a deslizar sobre a minha barriga e eu fitei o monitor. Não que eu entendesse o que estava vendo, mas qualquer coisa que se mexesse na tela, me deixava feliz com a possibilidade de ter reconhecido meu bebê.

- Eu não acredito! – Edward exclamou duas oitavas acima do normal.

- Ai meu Deus, o que aconteceu? Tá tudo bem com o meu bebê? Edward! – segurei firme a sua mão enquanto já sentia as lágrimas brotarem nos meus olhos.

- Calma, Bella. – a drª riu um pouco – Não sei quais eram os seus planos com um bebê... – interrompi-a rapidamente.

- Drª Gween, o que aconteceu? Pelo amor de Deus, meu filho tá bem? – perguntei já chorando copiosamente.

- Seus bebês? Estão muito bem! – respondeu ainda sorrindo de leve. – Parabéns, papais! Vocês vão ter gêmeos! – ela saudou-nos.

- Gêmeos? – respirei fundo exasperando alívio.

- Gêmeos. – Edward murmurou ainda em choque.

- Dois. – repeti pra mim mesma.

- Dois! – Edward sorriu enquanto se debruçava em cima de mim pra me dar um beijo – Você me faz ser o homem mais sortudo do mundo! – falou enquanto distribuia beijos no meu rosto.

Eu não sei como ter gêmeos faria de Edward um homem sortudo. Já era complicado ter um, imagina dois. O meu tempo pra estudar pra faculdade vai ser reduzido a mais da metade, e eu definitivamente, ia ter que largar o curso.

- Minha mãe vai explodir de felicidade! – falou enquanto dirigia de volta pro apartamento.

- Edward, não sendo pessismista, mas eu não tenho tanta certeza assim! – opnei.

- Ela ficou feliz com um neto, porque não ficaria com dois? – indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Primeiro, porque você ainda não terminou a faculdade, e eu também não. Ela vai ser contra a eu trancar o curso, mas acho que isso agora não é mais uma opção, eu tenho que fazer isso, e...

- Bella! – gritou assustando-me. – Eu já disse que você não vai trancar a faculdade! A gente vai dar um jeito em tudo. Dona Esme não vai se encomodar de cuidar deles enquanto você estiver na aula.

- Você esqueceu que eu vou amamentar? – indaguei sarcástica.

- Você pode amamentar entre os intervalos da aula, ou deixar o leite guardado. Eu já vi várias mães fazendo isso no hospital, Bella!

- Edward! – respirei fundo irritada – Eu vou trancar a faculdade. E eu não tô te pedindo permissão pra isso, eu tô só avisando. – conclui e fechei a cara.

O clima no carro não ficou dos melhores, e eu não seria a primeira a quebrar o silêncio constragendor que se instalava. Se tinha uma coisa em Edward que me incomodava, era o fato dele ser sempre tão super-protetor comigo. Mesmo sabendo que é pro meu bem!

Chegamos no apartamento no clima anterior. Joguei minha bolsa num canto da sala e fui pra cozinha beber um pouco de água. Já podia sentir o meu corpo lutando contra as lágrimas. Eu não iria chorar na frente dele – não por esse motivo.

**(NC-17 – tá avisado)**

Senti mãos me apertando na cintura e de repente fui jogada contra a parede da cozinha. Edward puxou minha perna pra envolta do seu quadril e me pressionou, fazendo-me sentir a excitação do seu corpo.

- Você tem que parar de ser tão teimosa – beijou avidamente.

Correspondi ao beijo que foi ficando cada vez mais urgente. O meu corpo clamava pelo dele, eu precisava dele mais do que nunca, e eu mandaria o orgulho pro inferno pra tê-lo dentro de mim.

- Ai, Edward. – puxei forte os fios de seu cabelo da nuca. – Você me tira do sério quando tá mandão. – murmurei desconexa.

- E você me deixa irritado quando não em obedece. – senti os botões do meu vestido voarem longe enquanto ele puxava de uma vez só. – Tá virando uma menina bem malcriada... – sussurrou rouco no meu ouvido.

- Tô? – provoquei.

- Anrram – assentiu distriubuindo beijos no meu pescoço com uma força que com certeza me trariam marcas amanhã. – E sabe o que meninas malcriadas merecem? – investiu sua excitação em mim me deixando nas nuvens.

- O... que? – indaguei com o resto de ar que tinha no meu pulmão.

- Serem castigadas!

(**fim do NC-17)**

...

Dizem que sexo depois de briga são os melhores, e hoje eu pude provar que estavam cobertos de razão.

Abri os olhos e espriguicei-me pra ver o quão reclamão meu corpo estava depois dessa sessão selvagem com Edward. Minhas pernas estavam um bagaço, pareciam gelatina. E eu podia sentir todos os meus músculos reclamando de eu ter parado de malhar na academia. Mas o sorriso, não deixava o meu rosto.

- Bom dia... – Edward sussurrou com a voz rouca de sono. – O inventário tá completo? – perguntou brincalhão.

- Está! Tudo no lugar. Só não sei se estão funcionando. – respondi rindo.

- Desculpa ter gritado com você... – desculpou-se e beijou-me na testa.

- Desculpa por ter sido grossa. – respondi afagando seu rosto.

- Eu só não queria que você tivesse que abandonar a faculdade. Mas ficaria complicado pra você manter tudo ao mesmo tempo. – alisou os meus cabelos embolados.

- Eu vou trancar só um período, logo depois que eles nascerem. Eu vou ter a licença maternidade, e depois 6 meses, só um período. – expliquei.

- Eu me sinto tão incapaz. – confessou – Você tem todo o trabalho, e eu fico só assistindo como um expectador. – murmurou.

- Own, seu bobo. – dei-lhe um selinho rápido.

- Você carrega, sente os enjoos, vomita... e eu só fico segurando sua mão te dando força.

- Já faz muito. – confessei. – E eu te amo. Desse seu jeitinho obsecado.

- Eu também te amo. – beijou-me.

- Vai ser complicado com dois, Edward. – confessei. – E eu to com medo.

- Eu vou tá sempre do seu lado. Vai dar tudo certo!

...

As semanas passaram rapidamente, e o quinto mês chegou pra felicidade de todos. Depois que contamos que teríamos gêmeos, Alice me presentiou com várias sacolas com roupas mais largas e sandálias confortáveis.

- Ow Lice. Eu imagino como deve ter sido difícil pra você comprar coisas confortáveis pra mim. Obrigada mesmo! – agradeci.

- Bella, eu que imagino como deve ser complicado andar com essa barriga do tamanho do mundo, e eu tenho até medo de te arrastar pra as compras. Se sua bolsa estourar comigo do seu lado, Edward me mata!

- Não é assim, Alice. – ri. – Ainda falta 4 meses pra eles sairem daqui. – alisei minha barriga protuberante.

- Pelo tamanho que estão, acho que eles não vão querer esperar 4 meses aí nesse aperto! – exclamou apontando pro meu barrigão.

- Credo, Alice.

- Vamos? – Edward apareceu tomado banho na sala e nos guinchou pra o consultório.

Alice não deixaria de ter a oportunidade de ser a primeira que saberia o sexo do bebê, e importonou Edward até que ele permitisse que ela fosse com a gente.

- Edward, não vale ver antes de mim. Não é justo você saber ver o sexo. – fiz um beicinho enquanto estávamos no trânsito.

- Já sei! – Alice se pronunciou me fazendo dar um pulinho no banco de susto da empolgação da sua voz. – Edward fica do lado de fora e eu entro com você. – deu um amplo sorriso.

- Hum... – murmurei pensativa – É uma boa idéia! – afirmei.

- Boa idéia? – indagou cético – Alice! Se eu soubesse que era furada te trazer teria negado. – murmurou irritado.

- Amor, vai ser mais empolgante pra você quando souber! – enfatizei feliz. – E vai me dar a oportunidade de ter vantagem uma vez na vida. – acrescentei.

- Bells.. tudo menos isso! – fitou-me com os olhos do Shrek.

- Vamos, Edward! Deixe as coisas mais excitantes! – Alice acrescentou ainda sorrindo.

- Argh! – resmungou. – Eu te odeio, Alice.

- O Edward não veio dessa vez? – drª Gween passando novamente o gel na minha barriga.

- Ah, ele está na sala de espera! – Alice respondeu. – A propósito, eu sou Alice – irmã do papai e tia dos bebês aí dentro. – alisou a lateral da minha barriga.

- É, Alice deu a idéia dele não entrar. Ia ser injusto ele descobrir o sexo primeiro que eu! – falei sorrindo. – Ele não ficou muito feliz, mas...

A drª riu. – Vamos matar a curiosidade, então? – perguntou simpática.

Assentimos.

O aparelho passava na minha barriga de várias formas, procurando um foco melhor pra vermos o sexo dos bebês.

- Olha só, temos um querendo cooperar aqui, de perninhas abertas. – mexeu um pouco mais – Um garotão! – sorriu.

- Um menino! – exclamei feliz. Alice batia palmas ao meu lado pulando de felicidade.

- E o outro? – murmurei ainda mais curiosa.

- É! O outro! – Alice quicava no chão.

- Calma. – a drª continuou rindo da empolgação de Alice. – Hum.. o outro parece não estar tão disposto a mostrar suas partes. – pronunciou.

- Sério? – Alice resmungou frustrada. – Não tem nada que faça isso mudar?

- Tá com as perninhas cruzadas. – explicou. – Às vezes, eles precisam de um estímulo pra se movimentarem – completou a médica, me fazendo ter uma idéia.

- Alice, você se encomodaria de sair e pedir pro Edward entrar? – perguntei constrangida. Não queria que Alice pensasse que eu tava expulsando ela da consulta nem nada disso. Por incrível que pareça, ela aceitou sem mais delongas e Edward logo entrou na sala.

- E aí? – perguntou curioso olhando a tela. Mas pra minha felicidade a doutora tinha mudado o foco e não dava pra ver nada.

- Um nós já sabemos, mas o outro precisa de uma motivação pra se mostrar. – expliquei segurando sua mão. – Que tal se você tentasse falar com ele? – opinei.

Vi os olhos de Edward brilhando de satisfação ao encostar a cabeça na minha barriga.

- Ei, neném lindo do papai e da mamãe, que tal se você cooperasse com a doutora, uh? Aposto que a mamãe ia ficar muito contente...

Não foi preciso muito mais do que isso. As perninas milagrosamente se descruzaram mostrando o sexo do meu outro bebê.

- Oi, minha princesa. – Edward murmurou emocionado.

- Eu vou deixar vocês a sós, um momento. – drª Gween percebeu a situação e se retirou.

- Já vi que você vai ser uma menina bem obediente, hein? – continuou falando com minha barriga.

- Falando desse jeito, vai deixar nosso garotão irritado. – murmurei passando a mão na barriga.

- Jura? – segurou com as duas mãos meu rosto e fitou-me com os olhos brilhando. – Você vai ter um casal? – indagou extasiado.

- _Nós_ vamos ter um casal! – beijou-me.

E eu que pensei que esse momento não poderia ficar mais perfeito, estava enganada.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/A**

**Aaaaain, adorei esse capítulo. *-***

**Ficou um pouco extenso, mas eu não consegui frear o meu surto de criatividade. Kkkkkk**

**Enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostado! :]**

**Obrigada pelos reviews, pessoal! Isso me anima demais!**

**Beeeijos,**

**Carol Machado**


	4. Terceiro trimestre

**Capítulo 4 – Terceiro trimestre**

Contar pra família que esperávamos um casalzinho foi uma festa. Graças a Deus o choque de serem gêmeos já tinha sido superado. Contar a notícia pra Charlie foi uma coisa delicada. Ele resmungou sobre tudo estar acontecendo aos sustos, e perguntou se eu tinha outra notícia bombante pra contar antes de desligar porque ele preferia escutar tudo de uma vez só do que aos pouquinhos. Na hora eu me lembrei do meu casamento, cuja Alice já estava pirando porque eu ainda não tinha decidido nada, e resolvi contar também.

_**Flaskback on**_

_- Pai, se acalma tá? O que eu vou te contar não é nada mais do que a consequência das coisas que estão acontecendo na minha vida... – comecei._

_- Bella, conta! O que foi agora? – interrompeu preocupado._

_- Eu vou ter gêmeos. – soltei em uma só arfada._

_Silêncio. Eu podia imaginar a cara do meu pai tomando milhares de tons de vermelhos diferentes. Sai dos meus desvaneios ao escutar uma respiração funda._

_- Certo. Acho que eu posso sobreviver com isso. – suspirou. – Você não tem mesmo muita sorte, uh? _

_- Pai! – falei ofendida – Olha, eu sei que não foi isso que planejamos – e eu também sei que você ficou chateado porque foi irresponsabilidade minha – mas eu preciso do seu apoio. Você sabe o quão importante isso é pra mim. – choraminguei._

_- Isabella... – prendi a respiração – você sabe que eu vou te apoiar sempre. Mas é só que eu não esperava perder minha menininha tão cedo. – confessou._

_- Own pai, eu já tenho 21 anos! – falei sorrindo. – Mas eu vou sempre ser sua menininha. Pode ficar tranquilo. _

_- Mas então... alguma outra notícia bombante pra contar? Porque eu prefiro escutar tudo de uma vez só... – falou em tom de brincadeira._

_- Falando nisso... o que você acha sobre casamentos? – indaguei temerosa._

_**Flashback off**_

Charlie ficou meio assustado com a velocidade das coisas, mas depois pensou bem e aceitou. Disse que seria melhor pros netos que os pais vivessem em harmonia, e que casar não seria um sacrifício muito grande pra nós dois.

Eu me emocionei e chorava enquanto agradecia a tudo o que ele tem feito por mim, e inclusive, me desculpava por ter sido tão ausente nesses último meses, mas é que viajar até Wisconsin era muito desgatante, e eu não teria tempo na faculdade pra isso.

A faculdade estava um inferno. Quando todos descobriram eu virei uma espécie de aberração. Todo mundo comentava enquanto eu passava, os grupinhos chatos criavam boatos falsos pra me prejudicar e eu só tive força pra continuar por causa de Edward e Angela, que me ajudava sempre que eu precisava.

O período de provas iria começar no dia seguinte, e eu estava desesperada porque havia perdido muito aula pra ir às consultas – era o único tempo livre de Edward – e por causa dos enjoos que eu tinha no primeiro trimestre.

Já tinha até feito provas com barrigão, mas não com esse tamanho todo. Não quando você mal consegue dormir porque não acha uma posição confortável e seus pés incham como se você fosse uma baleia ou algo do tipo – como se baleia tivessem pés. Revirei os olhos.

- Vamos lá, Bells. Você já pegou esse assunto! – Angela incentivava.

- Eu sei, Angie. – murmurei – Argh! Maldito enjoo que me fez perder essa prova! – me joguei na cama de costas.

- Bells, você não pode desistir! Você só não está se concentrando...

- Você também não estaria se tivesse dormido só 3 horas nessa noite. – retruquei birrenta.

- Bella, eu só tô tentado de ajudar, mas isso não depende só de mim! – Angela saiu do quarto a passos largos.

- Desculpa, Angie. – sai correndo atrás dela, na velocidade que era me permitido – Eu só tô estressada. Desculpa mesmo.

- Certo, Bells! Tá desculpada! – lançou-me um sorrisão – Mas então, vamos continuar?

Estudamos por mais umas 8 horas, e Edward foi me pegar quando voltou do plantão, 2 da manhã.

- E ai, conseguiu estudar tudo? – indagou olhando pra rua.

- Eu não sei. – respondi sincera. – Mas Angie tentou!

- E você, tentou? – olhou pra mim.

- Hum... tentei. Mas é complicado quando você lê uma página e no final não sabe o que você acabou de ler. – confessei. – Eu tô exausta!

- Falta pouco Bella! Você faz essa semana de prova e pronto, já pode correr pra sua licença maternidade! – respondeu positivo.

- É. Eu sei. – alisei meu barrigão de 7 meses.

...

- E então, como se saiu? – Angela perguntou me ajudando a descer os degraus do campus.

- Acho que eu fiz bem, vai dar pra compensar a nota da próxima prova.

- Como assim compensar a nota? – arqueou uma sobrancelha – Você tá pensando em não fazer a última prova?

- Assim, Angie. Vou confessar que eu não vou ter o mesmo pique pra estudar... minha vida tá uma bagunça. E é como se eu tivesse tirado essa semana de 'folga' – fiz aspas com a mão – e foi pra estudar.

- Eu imagino o quão difícil deve ser, mas você chegou tão longe, Bell. Eu sei que você é capaz de passar nos exames.

- Obrigada, Angie. – abracei-a – Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você.

- Então, vamos? – me ofereceu a mão e me levou pro nosso antigo apartamento no Campus.

...

- ACABOU! – gritei quando sai da última prova. Várias pessoas olharam pra mim como se eu fosse anormal, mas tá, eu estava gritando no corredor, isso não era muito normal.

Angela chegou segundos depois e sorriu.

- Eu não falei que você ia conseguir? – continuou sorrindo.

- Obrigada por não ter desistido de mim, Angie. Obrigada por me deixar te alugar a tarde e a noite toda me ajudando a estudar e passar dessa. – alisei minha barriga e completei em uma voz de bebê – Obrigada Dinda por ter ajudado a mamãe.

Angela ficou olhando a minha barriga e levantou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Você tá falando sério? – indagou surpresa – Eu vou ser madrinha de um deles? – repetiu com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu não podia escolher uma pessoa melhor! – abracei-a.

- Da menina ou do menino? Não que isso faça diferença, Bells.. e nem que eu esteja reclamando. Eu só...

- Calma, Angie! – ri – Do menino. Eu tenho certeza que você e o Ben vão formar um ótimo casal.

- Ah, o Ben que é o padrinho? – indagou corando.

- Algum problema?

- Não... é só que... ah, esquece! – fez um sinal com a mão pra que eu deixasse pra lá.

- Como assim, esquece? – olhei-a – Angie, você gosta do Ben! Como eu nunca percebi isso antes! – falei empolgada.

- Ai Deus, Bella. Não vai contar pra ninguém tá? Nem pro Edward! – implorou ainda corada.

- Segredo. – fechei minha boca como um zíper.

...

- Eu nunca pensei que fosse ficar tão feliz com umas férias! – Edward confessou se jogando na cama exausto.

- Nem me fale. Imagina eu, finalmente vou poder dormir tranquila. Quer dizer, isso se eles se comportarem e ficarem quietinhos né? – alisei a barriga.

- Bebês, vamos fazer um acordo. – Edward sussurrou contra a minha barriga – Se vocês deixarem a mamãe dormir, eu juro que encho vocês de presentes legais quando vocês nascerem...

- Edward! – dei um tapinha no braço dele – Você está corrompendo nossos bebês?

- Só um acordo! – riu e levantou pra me beijar.

O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso e cada vez mais excitante.

- Ed...ward. – gemi enquanto sentia os dedos dele no cós da minha calça. – Você sabe que a gente não consegue mais ir até o final..

- Isso vai mudar agora.

As nossas roupas foram jogadas no ar, e as mãos de Edward passaram por meu corpo ansiando por maior contato. Tínhamos tentado algumas semanas atrás, mas a minha barriga interrompia, atrapalhava. Ou então, eles chutavam na mao de Edward na hora H e pronto, acabava tudo.

- .DEUS – exclamei ofegante enquanto agarrava os cabelos da nuca de Edward.

- Eu não disse que íamos conseguir? – arqueou a sobrancelha convencido.

- Seu bobo. – falei tentando controlar a respiração.

Eu agradeci aos deuses por ter conseguido fazer amor com Edward e agradeci ais ainda quando consegui dormir uma noite interia. Férias, sejam bem vindas.

...

- Já combinei tudo com Charlie e Reneé. Eles vão estar aqui no final de semana. O jantar também está todo organizado. A casa vai ficar linda, Bells.. você vai adorar! – falou impolgada do outro lado da linha.

- Alice, não vai ser nada estravagante né? – choraminguei. – Você viu como eu estou enorme, meus pés inchados... não vai ser nada glamouroso.

- Deixa de bobeira, tá! Você vai ficar linda! – estalou a língua – Nem me diga, eu ainda não aredito que você não vai querer uma festa.

- Nada disso, Alice. – interrompi.

- Tá, tá. Tudo bem! Enfim, eu só preciso que vocês venham pra cá um dia antes... você precisa ter um dia de noiva! – anunciou empolgada.

- Como assim dia de noiva? Alice... – resmunguei.

- Como se você não fosse gostar de umas massagens relaxantes e uns banhos energizantes...

- Sério? Tem massagem? – indaguei pensando no alívio pros meus pés inchados.

Acho que com a barriga crescendo, o nosso apartamento já adapatado pra chegada dos bebês, o casamento já organizado por Alice... e nossos bebês ainda não tinham nome.

- Edward, a gente tem que resolver os nomes dos nossos bebês... eu não quero que eles sejam chamados de fofinho e fofinha... – resmunguei.

- Ia ser legal...

- Não, Edward. Não ia. – joguei o travesseiro nele.

- Vamos lá, decidir mais uma vez os nomes. Pega o papel para a lista. – apontou pra cabeceira onde o bloquinho pros nomes estava. Vazio.

- Comprei esse livrinho numa banca enquanto estava indo devolver os livros pra biblioteca... – folhiou o livreto. – O que você acha de Jonny e June?

- Sem duplas famosas, por favor. – respondi. – E que tal Sarah e Stefan?

- Sem letras iguais, por favor. – fez uma careta.

- Ah, como se Jonny e June não começasse com a mesma letra. – retruquei.

- Mas não é tão forte quanto. – fez biquinho.

- Tá... vamos aos próximos... Eu gosto de Elizabeth, era o nome da minha avó. – anunciei mordendo os lábios.

- Elizabeth... Lizzy... hum... – analisou. – Coloque na lista! – Edward aceitou.

- Ê, já temos um nome na lista! – anotei feliz. – Então, bebê... gostou de Elizabeth? – senti um chute na mão e me emocionei.

- Sente isso. – coloquei a mão de Edward em cima do meu barrigão. – Acho que ela gostou!

- Minha princesinha, Lizzy. – beijou minha barriga. – Agora vamos o do meninão.

Demoramos horas e horas riscando nomes da lista. Alguns eram bizarros, outros difíceis demais de serem pronunciados... até que acabei pegando no sono tentando achar um nome pro meu meninão. Edward deve ter se retirado da cama porque eu pude me espalhar na cama e não o senti por lá, mas tava exausta demais pra reclamar da ausência.

...

- Angela, a gente vai passar na sua casa amanhã às 10 da manhã, ok? – avisei-a pelo telefone.

- Tudo bem! Ainda tô impressionada de Edward ter deixado você viajar com quase 8 meses de gravidez. – comentou do outro lado.

- Nem comenta isso, ele já resmungou tanto. Mas seria mais fácil lá, até porque nosso apartamento está nessa bagunça de modulados... – ri.

- Eu entendo. Pode deixar que eu fico calada sobre esse assunto. – riu – Mas me conta, como vai os bebês?

- Com nome! – anunciei feliz.

- Sério que o meu afilhadão já tem um nome? – indagou excitada.

- Então... tá complicado. Nenhum dos nomes deu aquela sensação de extase sabe? – respondi frustrada.

- Você vai encontrar um nome legal pra ele. Mas e a menininha, como vai se chamar? – perguntou tirando a atenção da minha frustração.

- Elizabeth. Nossa pequena Lizzy. Em homenagem a minha avó, ela era tão querida por mim. – expliquei.

- Bella, já que você homenageou a sua filha com o nome da sua avó, o que você acha de uma homenagem pro meu afilhadão também? – sugeriu.

- Antony. – respondi rápido.

- Oi? – perguntou confusa.

- Antony! Achei um nome. Angie você é um gênio. – agradeci pulando na sala – Até amanhã, Angie! – desliguei.

- EDWARD! – gritei da sala.

Ele apareceu correndo como um louco com o creme de barbear nos rosto enquanto segurava a toalha no corpo.

- A bolsa estourou? Tá sentindo alguma contração? – começou a perguntar aflito.

- Já temos um nome! – sorri.

- Isabella. – respirou fundo – Eu pensei que você tivesse tendo os nossos filhos com essa gritaria toda. Você quer me matar, por algum acaso?

- Desculpa, amor. Você sabe o quanto eu tô ansiosa com isso... – olhei pro chão envergonhada.

- Tudo bem, passou. – levantou minha cabeça e fitou meus olhos. – Qual o nome?

- Antony. – falei.

- Antony? – ficou perplexo – Você quer dar meu segundo nome ao nosso meninão? – os seus olhos brilhavam.

- Você gostou? – perguntei receosa.

- Foi o melhor presente que você podia me dar de casamento. – beijou-me e em seguida abaixou-se para beijar o meu barrigão. – Lizzy e Tonny, papai ama muito muito muito vocês.

...

A viagem foi tranquila, e quando Ben entrou no banco traseiro do Volvo prata, eu lembrei que eu tinha esquecido de avisar a Angela que ele iria com a gente. Certo, eu quis fazer uma surpresa, porque eu garanto que se eu tivesse dito ela, com certeza iríamos só em três, porque ela desistiria.

- Então, Ben. Você ainda não sabe o nome do seu afilhado. – falei cantando como criança.

- Já escolheram? – ele pulou e se pendurou no vão entre o meu banco e o de Edward, o que o fez rir.

- Anrram. – respondi. – Na verdade, a Angie que me fez lembrar de uma opção única e super válida.

- Bella! – repreendeu-me – Na verdade, eu só falei pra ela fazer uma homenagem pra o menino também, já que a menina vai se chamar Elizabeth – avó de Bella.

- E a homenagem foi pra mim. – Edward repondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha sorridente.

- Adorei. – Ben voltou a se sentar. – E você Angie, gostou? Posso te chamar de Angie né? – perguntou atrapalhado.

- Ah, pode sim. Sem problemas. – respondeu corando.

Sim. Eu acabei de montar um casal no fundo do meu carro. Ri.

O dia de noiva é fantástico. Eu saia de um banho em um ofurô e entrava em outro com pétalas de rosas com flores de laranja, deixando um ambiente com um cheiro fantástico de rosas. As massagens era deliciosas, e eu me permiti relaxar nas mesas especializada pra grávida.

O que me deixou surpresa foi saber que no SPA aconteceria a minha despedida de solteira, e eu simplesmente eu quase matei Alice Cullen por organizar isso.

Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Angela e umas pessoas próximas da família me rodearam e vendaram-me pra que eu não soubesse o que tava acontecendo.

Coisas foram colocadas nas minhas mãos, e eu tinha que adivinhar o que era o presente e caso errasse um gogoboy tiraria uma das minhas peças de roupa e as meninas me pintariam de batom.

- Alice, ele vai tirar minha roupa! – gritei desesperada enquanto tentava impedir a minha blusa ser tirada.

- Calma, bobinha. Você vai ficar de langerie, e não se pertube tanto, o gogoboy é muito gato, mas é gay.

- Alice, se Jasper sonhar com você falando isso... pior, se Edward descobrir que eu estou aqui, eu-te-mato!

- Fique tranquila, eles não vão ficar sabendo de nada. Garanto.

Como nota mental, tenho que lembrar de nunca confiar nas garantias de Alice. Não sei como, mas Edward ficou sabendo e não só apareceu como chegou com a turma toda. Então sobrou pra Alice, pra Rosalie e até pra Esme. Angela ficou meio de canto mas eu vi que recebeu uns olhares de decepção de Ben.

- Você pode me explicar o que porra estava acontecendo ali? E porque você estava descalça e sem blusa... – começou o sermão irritado.

- Eu só fui pra o meu dia de noiva...

- Dia de noiva significa deixar ficar pelada ne frente de um homem? – interrompeu-me.

- Não. Eu fui fazer massagem, porque Alice disse que era isso que eu faria. Eu estava tão surpresa quanto você. – me expliquei.

- Anrram. Sei. – resmungou irônico.

- Edward Cullen, deixe de irônia tá? Eu não sou culpada de nada, eu sou tão inocente quanto você, e o cara era gay!

- Agora você tá defendendo ele? – fitou-me estreitando os olhos.

- Argh! – cruzei os braços e virei pro outro lado.

- Ah, mas eu mato Alice. Eu não acredito que até minha mãe tava nessa. – resmungou ainda irritado.

- Você tá me irritando! – explodi e senti um líquido quente se acumulando na poltrona. – Ótimo, agora minha bolsa estourou. – resmunguei brava.

Senti o carro dando uma freada brusca.

- O que você disse? – Edward me perguntou analisando o estado do banco do Volvo.

- Minha... Ai meu Deus, Edward. Minha bolsa estourou. – comecei a ficar nervosa.


	5. Parto

**Capítulo 5 – O parto**

(...)

- Calma, amor. Respire tranquilamente, e marque o intervalo entre suas contrações.

Voltamos pra casa em um espaço de tempo menor que o normal, quando entramos, o ambiente estava pesado, o que me fez chorar imediatamente.

- Tá sentindo alguma coisa, amor? – Edward perguntou acariciando minha mão, tenso.

- Eu não quero que meus bebês nasçam com esse clima pesado... – choraminguei.

- Ai Deus, você entrou em trabalho de parto? – Esme perguntou surpresa já correndo em minha direção.

- Minha bolsa estourou. – choraminguei.

- Filha, meu deus, chegou a hora. Você tá bem? Tá sentindo alguma dor? – minha mãe desatou a perguntar enquanto me abraçava.

- Eu só tô nervosa. – chorei abraçando-a. – Ai, mãe... Não está na hora deles nascerem... – choraminguei ainda mais.

- Calma, Bella. Por incrível que pareça, gravidez de gêmeo quase nunca completa as 40 semanas. – Carlisle interveio, enquanto me acompanhava a cadeira do papai na sala.

- Gente, calma. Vamos levar Bella ao hospital e tudo vai ficar bem. Eu tô tão ansiosa que meus netinhos vão nascer! – minha mãe falou emocionada.

Quando eu senti a minha primeira contração.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaai! – agarrei com força a almofada.

- Calma, Bella. Respira! – Edward veio ao meu lado.

- Só proteja os bebês, Edward. – implorei pra ele.

- Calma, está tudo sob controle. Edward já pegou a mala dos bebês? Vamos pro hospital. Eu já liguei pra o obstetra de plantão do hospital, e já estão a nossa espera. – Carlisle anunciou, me deixando mais tranquila.

- "O" obstetra? – Edward reclamou – É melhor chamar a médica da Bella...

Senti mais uma contração.

- Edward, se você não for AGORA pegar as malas dos bebês, e me levar IMEDIATAMENTE pro hospital, eu juro... _eu juro_ que .mato! – falei entredentes.

Me levar ao hospital foi uma correria, Alice e Jasper no carro de trás levando consigo meu pai e minha mãe. Enquanto eu ia no banco de trás com o Edward e os pais dele nos bancos da frente.

Meus pais ficaram na recepção preenchendo a ficha com meus dados pessoais, enquanto eu era encaminhada pra sala de parto ao lado de Edward e Carlisle.

Carlisle estava ajudando no processo pré-parto, e controlando as minhas contrações, enquanto o médico via a dilatação.

- Então, Srta Swan. – pegou o prontuário pra anotar algo.

- Sra Cullen! – Edward o cortou.

- Desculpa, é que na ficha tá Srta Swan... deve ter havido algum engano. – respondeu constrangido.

- Edward! – repreendi-o. – Escuta, doutor...

- Fillerd.

- Fillerd, desculpa o meu marido, é que ele tá nervoso, eu tõ nervosa, tô sentindo essas contrações péssimas.. o senhor pode, por favor, focar pra isso passar! – implorei.

Carlisle riu, o que me enervou.

- Tenha um filho que eu quero ver você sorrindo assim. – mais uma contração.

- As contrações estão com um intervalo bem curto, e a dilatação já tá em 8 cm. – o médico anotou no prontuário e se retirou. - Volto logo.

Fiquei lá, com as pernas abertas, deitada na maca, e olhando pros milhares de monitores que me conectavam.

- Hey, amor... fique tranquila! Você já está com 8 cm, daqui a pouco, você tem a dilatação exata para que façamos o parto.

- Eu não quero mais sentir essa dor... – chorei.

- Tá acabando, _baby_. Falta pouco... Você não quer ver o Tony e a Lizzy pertinho de você?

- É o que eu mais quero. – mais uma contração. – .Deus. – chorei. Tirem logo eles daqui!

- Respire, amor. – alisou a minha cabeça.

15 minutos se passaram e as contrações aumentavam.

- Aiii.. eu não estou aguentando mais... – chorei copiosamente – Faça alguma coisa, por favor!

- O obstetra já tá chegando, amor. – alisou meus cabelos.

- E aí, como tá a futura mamãezinha? – analisou a minha dilatação. – Tá na hora de colocar os bebês no mundo! – sorriu.

Eu sei que eu quis ter meus filhos logo porque eu já não tava mais aguentando ter aquelas contrações, mas... quanto mais força eu fazia e mais sentia que eles estavam chegando perto, eu me desesperava.

Eu apertava as mãos de Edward como se aquilo fosse parar de me fazer sentir dor, e lançava um olhar mortal pra ele quando ele se atrevia a mandar eu fazer mais força!

Carlisle estava checando meu soro e injetando alguns medicamentos no tubo. E quando terminou de fazer isso, pegou a filmadora e começou a gravar meu parto. Sim, ali estava o vovô Carlisle babão!

Eu perdi total a noção do tempo, não sabia se faziam 1 hora ou 1 dia que eu estava em trabalho de parto, eu só sei que cada vez que uma nova contração chegava, eu fazia mais força, mas muita, muita força.

Mas quando eu achei que não teria mais forças pra colocar meus bebês ao mundo, fui interrompida com um chorinho baixino e estridente.

- Nosso Tony, amor. Nosso garotão! – Edward me beijou várias vezes, e depois foi pegar nosso bebê no colo.

- Deixe-me vê-lo! – anunciei chorando.

- Aqui! – aproximou-se com o pacotinho azul em mãos. – _'Hey, carinha... diz oi pra mamãe.'_

- Oi, meu amor! – chorei. Aqueles cabelinhos ralinhos escuros, bem parecidos com o de Charlie.

- Vamos colocar a nossa menininha no mundo? – Edward perguntou entregando o nosso meninão pra enfermeira.

Carlisle ainda filmava tudo com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

Pra nossa princesinha nascer, não foi preciso muito mais força, na primeira contração que veio, fiz um metade da força que eu tinha feito com o Tony e escutei mais uma vez. Aquele chorinho baixinho, interrupto.

- Me dá ela, Ed! – estiquei os braços pedindo pra segurá-la.

Em pouco tempo depois, a minha menininha estava nos meus braços, com Edward abraçando a gente e beijando minha testa suada.

Logo, nossa menininha foi se juntar ao nosso meninão e foram pra UTI neonatal – segundo Edward, procedimento normal a ser feito.

Depois de todo o parto, uma enfermeira me acompanhou pra me ajudar a banhar-me e me entregou uma camisola composta pra eu receber as visitas.

- Hey, Belinha. – Alice entrou envergonhada no quarto. – Olha, eu sei que isso tudo foi culpa minha, e desculpa por ter feito você ter brigado com Edward. Ai, Bellinha.. se eu soubesse que ia dar nisso, eu juro que..

- Alice, calma! – ri. – Eu sei que foi meio mancada sua, mas.. relaxa tá? Edward e eu estamos bem. Os nossos bebês estão bem, e sua afilhada nasceu lindíssima. – sorri amplamente.

- Mesmo assim, Bells. Desculpa. – murmurou ainda constrangida.

- Tá desculpada. – sorri. – Então, como tá você e o Jasper? – perguntei.

- Então, ele brigou comigo... disse que tava super decepcionado, mas... que já imaginava que eu fosse aprontar alguma coisa. – sorriu. – Agora, está tudo bem! – garantiu.

- Então, agora que eu já te perdoei e tudo já tá bem, será que você pode liberar pra meu marido entrar? – sorri.

- Oh, lógico! – foi até a porta. – Pessoal, pode entrar!

Em seguida meu quarto ficou lotado de gente, cheio de balões coloridos e doces.

Emmett e Rosalie estavam super felizes com os sobrinhos. Ele garantia que seria o tio preferido e Rosalie, pelo visto, mimaria minha filha tanto que eu já até imaginava o trabalho que isso ia me dar.

Jasper abraçou Alice e depositou um beijo na sua bochecha. Sorri involuntariamente, é bom saber que nada disso deu errado pra ninguém.

- Olá... olha só os presentinhos que eu trouxe. – Edward se aproximou com um pacotinho rosa nas mãos e Carlisle com um azul.

Pude ouvir um coro de "own" formado. Primeiro, nossa menininha foi colocada em meus braços, dormindo tranquilamente, com uma face tão angelical. Os cabelos ralinhos meio avermelhados, parecidos com o de Edward. As mãozinhas e os pezinhos tão pequenos e tão lindos... me peguei chorando quando minha mãe esticou os braços pra poder tirar um proveito da netinha.

- Deixa eu pegar meu meninão mais velho, agora. – Edward me passava o Tony, enquanto eu abstraia mais uma vez todas as pessoas daquela sala. Meu precioso em meus braços, quentinho, com aquele cabelinho arrepiado parecido com o de Edward e a cor escura, uma mistura perfeita de nós dois.

- Filha, ele é lindo. – passou a mão no rostinho do meu bebê e sorriu.

- Quer segurá-lo? – ofereci.

- Não, não. Ele é tão pequeno, tenho medo que eu machuque-o.

- Deixa disso, pai. – entreguei-o – Pronto, tá vendo, vovõ Charlie? Você nem me machucou! – sorri.

- Desculpa interromper, pessoal, mas Bella precisa amamentar os bebês, e só pode ficar 1 acompanhante. – indicou a saída.

- Tchau, pessoal. Obrigada pela visita! – agradeci ternamente.

É tão gostosa a sensação de criar uma família. Mesmo sendo complicado por causa da nossa idade, da nossa 'falta de responsabilidade' e tudo mais, mas ali, segurando meu Anthony nos braços, vendo aquela nova vida que surgiu de um amor tão lindo, e se alimentando de uma coisa que só eu produzia perfeitamente, eu vi, que independente de todo o curso das coisas, o destino tinha me favorecido com o dom de ser mãe. E, a partir daquele momento, eu _jurei_ a mim mesma que eu faria de tudo pra ser a melhor mãe do mundo.

Anthony conseguiu mamar facilmente, sem muito esforço, e eu segurei as lágrimas de felicidade e dor. Era incômodo, dolorido mas eu me sentia feliz fazendo aquilo, e faria sempre que fosse preciso.

O meu meninão mamou durante um bom tempo, e pegou no sono na metade desse tempo, e foi a enfermeira que deu a dica de fazer cócegas no pezinho dele pra que ele acordasse, e foi o que aconteceu, ele acordou e voltou a mamar como um bezerrinho.

Depois de ter mamado, entreguei-o pra Edward pra que ele o colocasse pra arrotar. Com certeza vai ser uma das imagens que vão ficar guardadas na minha mente. Edward estava sendo tão dedicado e tão cuidadoso com o nosso bebêzinho, segurando-o e dando leves tapinhas nas suas costas, enquanto sussurrava algo que eu não fazia noção do que fosse.

A enfermeira me ajudou a colocar a Lizzy nos meus braços, e eu a posicionei pra que ele conseguisse puxar o leite.

Eu comecei a me desesperar quando Lizzu abriu o berreiro, e colocar o meu seio na boca dela parecia uma coisa impossível de ser feita. Ela chorava, eu chorava. 'Vamos lá, princesinha. Não faz isso com a mamãe.'

- Vamos tentar o outro seio. – a enfermeira me ajudou a trocá-la de posição. Em vão.

- Eu não sei o que eu to fazendo de errado. Eu fiz a mesma coisa com o Tonny e foi tão fácil. – choraminguei – Por que ela não tá conseguindo?

- Ela só precisa de um tempo pra se acostumar. – falou me tranquilizando – Isso é normal, daqui a pouco ela vai tá mamando que nem o garotão! Eles vão disputar pra ver quem vai mamar primeiro! – sorriu.

- Tudo bem – assenti ainda triste – Mas, o que ela vai comer? – perguntei preocupada.

- Não se preocupe, Srta Swan. Ela vai tomar leite especializado pra recém nascidos. Um leite bem rico em proteínas e vitaminas essenciais pro seu bebê. E tenho certeza que na próxima ela vai conseguir mamar!

- Certo. – funguei.

Edward colocou o Tonny no berçário que ficava ao lado da minha cama, e sentou-se na beirada da maca em que eu estava e alisou minha cabeça, reconfortando-me.

- Bella, você tem que ficar tranquila. Quanto mais você ficar ansiosa, mas difícil vai ser pro leite sair, e você não vai querer isso, não é?

- Tudo bem. Eu sei que ela vai mamar. Só tô com medo. – confessei.

- Estamos juntos nessa, esqueceu? – me deu um beijo tranquilo.

- Opa. Desculpa interromper o casalzinho. – o obstetra entrou. – Eu só vim ver como tá a paciente mais paparicada de todo o hospital. Todo mundo tá comentando sobre os netinhos do Dr Cullen. – sorriu.

- Oi, doutor.

- Oi, doutor Fillerd. Ela está bem, o quadro pós gravídico está estável, não apresentou nenhum sintoma de depreção pós parto. Tudo tranquilo. – Edward anunciou.

- Uh! Pelo visto, o seu pai pode perder o posto de melhor médico da redondeza. – riu. – Eu vim avisar que amanhã logo pela manhã, a Isabela já pode ter alta. Os bebês estão em um quadro bom, o peso está adequado, o tamanho adequado e sem maiores preocupações, então, se tudo decorrer do jeito que está, eles poderam ter alta amanhã junto com a mamãe!

Sorri. Não que o hospital fosse ruim, ou que eu tivesse tido algum trauma, mas eu odiava hospitais. Odeiava comida de hospital, odiava essas injeções, odiava soros e afins.

- Mas, com uma condição. – o médico continuou.

- Qual, doutor? – Edward se prontificou a perguntar.

- Eu quero ir pro casamento de amanhã de tarde! – falou sorrindo.

- O casamento? Que casamento? – perguntei.

- Nossa, Bella. Você quer me deixar esperando no altar? Espero que não. – fez-se de ofendido.

- Você ainda pensa em casório? Não que eu não pense, mas... amanhã? – perguntei – E os bebês? Onde eles vão ficar? E eu? Edward, eu acabei de ter gêmeos! – anunciei.

- Relaxa, amor. Eu tenho certeza que Alice já reorganizou pra que seja fácil pra você, pros bebês e pra mim! – piscou. – Tá convidado, Dr Fillerd. – abriu um sorrisão.

- Agora, lamento informar, mas você, como estudante final de medicina, sabe que Bella está de resguardo, então, atividade sexual nula por 40 dias pra garantir!

Ruborizei.

- Vou deixá-los a sós. – retirou-se. – Ah, a enfermeira vai trazer a filha de vocês daqui a pouco, ela terminou de comer lá na UTI neonatal. Eles irão mamar novamente daqui a 3, 3 horas e meia, no máximo.

- Espero que dê certo. – sussurrei pra Edward encostando a cabeça no seu colo.

- Vai dar. – beijou ternamente.

_Espero que dê._


	6. 1º mês

**Capítulo 6 – 1º mês**

Casamento.

Certo, eu não esperava que fosse ouvir essa palavra tão cedo. Mas, eu também não esperava uma confirmação de gravidez, e de gêmeos. Então, pode-se dizer que isso não era lá muita novidade na minha vida.

Mas ali, vendo parado do lado do 'altar' que Alice tinha remontado, ao lado de um juíz de paz, tudo o que não tinha sentido na minha vida, começou a ter.

Eu ainda estava em uma situação um pouco crítica, mas nada que fosse necessário uma internação, nem nada do tipo, até porque eu tinha acabado de voltar do hospital, e ainda trazendo comigo os melhores presentes de casamento que alguém poderia ter recebido.

A cerimônio foi rápida, e simples. Agradeci por não ter que fazer social com pessoas desconhecidas, pois ali, naquele recinto, só estavam presentes as pessoas que faziam parte do meu dia a dia, e que eram realmente próximos. A família de Edward, meus pais e Angela e Ben.

Os outros convidados receberam a informação do meu parto do dia anterior e desejaram felicidades e congratulações, e Alice os prometeu que seria realizado uma cerimônia para os noivos receberem os votos de felicidade de forma tradicional.

**Flashback on**

_- Eu, Edward Cullen, aceito você, Isabella Swan, como minha legítima esposa, e prometo amá-la e respeitá-la, na riqueza ou na pobreza, na saúde ou na doença, por toda a eternidade. Prometo tentar de um tudo pra te fazer a mulher mais feliz do universo. – sorriu, beijou a minha mão e depositou a aliança na mão esquerda._

_- Eu, isabela Swan, aceito você, Edward Cullen, como meu legítimo esposo, e prometo amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, por toda a eternidade. E você não precisa tentar nada, porque eu já sou a mulher mais feliz do universo. – coloquei com as mãos trêmulas a aliança em seu dedo._

_- Eu vos declaro, Sr e Sra Cullen. – o padre concluiu – Pode beijar a noiva._

_O beijo foi apaixonante, cheio de carinho e afeto. Um beijo que demonstrava toda a nossa alegria de começar uma vida juntos e com a presença dos nossos filhos lindos._

_O jantar foi servido, porém, eu não podia comer muitas das coisas que era oferecidas. Edward me limitou de algumas preparações, eu não queria ser teimosa depois de poucos minutos de casada, e acabei deixando a super-proteção de lado._

_Meus pais estavam com lágrimas nos olhos, e eu precebia o olhar de Charlie de que acabou de perder a menininha dele. Me inclinei pra ele e sussurrei que eu não podia ser mais a garotinha dele, porque a Lizzy ia tomar esse posto de mim._

_Carlisle e Esme foram ótimos anfitriões quando eu e Edward subimos pra eu poder amamentar os bebês e descansar um pouco._

_- Enfim, sós! – Edward falou sorrindo enquanto me pegava como um bebê no colo._

_- Sós? – fitei-o – Você esqueceu daquelas duas coisas fofas, ali? – apontei pro bercinho improvisado que Esme tinha feito Charlie e Emmett montarem._

_- Tenho que me acostumar com isso. – sorriu._

_Logo o chorinho baixinho se alastrou pelo quarto, Edward foi pegar Lizzy pra que ela pudesse mamar._

_- Vamos tentar primeiro com ela, dessa vez ela vai conseguir! – otimizou._

_- Edward, eu tô com medo de não conseguir de novo. Eu não quero que Elizabeth tenha que ficar tomando mamadeira sempre, poxa. Eu quero poder amamentá-la. – falei enquanto as lágrimas ameaçavam cair._

_- Hey, hey... lembra do que eu te disse? Fica calma, ela sente quando você tá nervosa e acaba que não consegue mamar. – alisou minha cabeça. – Vai dar certo!_

_Elizabeth continuava insistindo em não mamar, era desesperador vê-la chorar e não poder fazer nada, ela simplesmente não conseguia mamar no peito. E eu odiava perder esse contato com ela._

_Anthony era super prático, ele chorava, mamava e dormia. Simples. Não dava trabalho nenhum quanto a isso._

_- Ela vai se acostumar com o tempo, Bells. Você vai ver!_

_**Flashback off**_

1 mês.

Nem dá pra acreditar que eu estou a 1 mês casada, 1 mês como mãe... 1 mês sem dormir uma noite inteira, 1 mês sem transar com Edward, 1 mês sem conseguir sair de casa...

1 mês acordando de madrugada pra tentar amamentar a Lizzy e mais uma vez cair no choro porque depois de todo esse tempo ela ainda não conseguia mamar. E depois Edward ia me acalmar para que eu pudesse amamentar o Tonny.

...

- Bells... Bells... – Edward me balançava devagar pra que eu acordasse.

- Edward, só mais uns minutinhos. – abracei mais o travesseiro.

- Amor, até queria poder ajudar nisso, mas... isso só depende de você. E esperar uns minutinhos vai fazer com que a Lizzy acorde.

- Tudo bem, levantei! – levantei e fui me rasteijando até o quarto das crianças pra tirar um Tonny irritadinho do berço e dá-lo de mamar. _'Isso, mamãe. Mame direitinho.'_

Acabei cochilando enquanto o Tonny dormia, e quando acordei ele já tava sendo tirado dos meus braços por Edward e colocado no berço de volta, onde ressonava tranquilamente.

Não demorou muito e Lizzy começou a se mexer. Edward olhou pra mim com dúvida sobre tentar amamentar de novo, mas balancei a cabeça dizendo que sim. Ele me entregou e foi pra cozinha preparar a mamadeira dela, caso ela não conseguisse de novo.

- Vamos, mamãe. Eu sei que você consegue. Tenta de novo. _Por favor_. – coloqueia no seio esquerdo e esperei que ela conseguisse sugar o leite. Nada.

- Então? – Edward apareceu na porta do quarto observando a interação de Lizzy comigo, mas fez uma carinha triste quando viu que não deu certo de novo. – Bella. Hey, hey. – levantou meu rosto e enxugou as lágrimas que desciam – Vamos conseguir dar um jeito nisso.

- Ed...ward. Ela não vai con...conseguir mais. – respondi baixinho entre soluços.

- Me dá ela. – pegou-a dos meus braços e deu-lhe a mamadeira.

- Eu... eu vou me deitar. – murmurei e fui pra cama. Chorei encolhida na cama em posição fetal. Era triste ter e não poder amamentar minha filha. Edward logo chegou e me abraçou por trás. Acabei dormindo vencida pelo cansaço.

...

Os dias foram passando a rotina de mãe de bebê recém-nascido cada vez mais cansativa.

Levá-los pra tomar vacina era torturante. Não só por minha fobia a agulhas, mas por saber que eles choravam muito e eu não tinha o que fazer, a não ser esperar eles receberem a vacina deles e aconchegá-los até que eles se acalmassem.

- Hey, meninão! Já passou, ta vendo? – Edward conversava com o filho que ainda soluçava um pouco.

- Passou, mamãe... passou. – abracei Lizzu contra meu peito.

Meu peito estava vazando, sinal de que já estava na hora do meu bebê mamar, mas o que me surpreendeu foi a Lizzy chorando tentando pegar meu peito e... Meu Deus, eu fiquei tão feliz que nem me importei de estar na cadeira de um hospital e abaixei minha blusa pra que ela mamasse. A esperança de que todo o meu sofrimento particular fosse passar. Eu tinha que me agarrar aquele fragmento. Aquela tentativa que podia dar certo. Edward observada tudo tranquilo até que...

ELA MAMOU!

Como eu chorei. Chorei por meu bebê ter enfim conseguido mamar, me tirando um fardo enorme de frustração por não poder prover a alimentação dela.

- Olha isso, filhão. Agora você vai ter concorrência. – Edward falou pro Tonny me fazendo rir.

- Amor, ela conseguiu! – falei rindo. – Ela conseguiu!

E sim, aquele dia marcou a minha vida.

Toda vez que Lizzy chorava eu ia correndo amamentá-la com a maior felicidade do mundo, e com uma ponta de medo de que ela não conseguisse de novo. Mas por dádiva, ela mamava bem mais que Tonny.

Tonny não estava sendo esquecido, eu dava-lhe de mamar assim que Lizzy terminava e sempre no outro peito.

A emoção da amamentação e a frustração de não conseguir amamentar a Lizzy foram tão grande, que a dor que todos falam foi imperceptível.

...

Alguns dias se passaram e o que eu pensei que não pudesse ficar mais corrido, ficou.

Escutei um chorinho no quarto e fui analisar meu meninão que estava inquieto no berço. Quando fui tirá-lo notei. Ele estava quente, muito quente, e todo molinho.

Enrolei uma manta em volta dele e ffui até o quarto acordar ele pra que ele fizesse algo.

- Edward... amor, acorda. – falei desesperada.

Ele acordou de supetão e se levantou da cama esfregando o rosto. – Qual o problema, Bella? – perguntou sonolento.

- Tonny tá com febre, Edward. – ninei meu bebê ainda inquieto no meu colo. – Eu tô preocupada.

- Calma, Bella. Deixe-me vê-lo. – pegou-o no colo e foi em direção a bancada do quarto deles pegar o termômetro. Depois de alguns segundos notou que a temperatura estava realmente indicando febre.

- E agora, Edward? – perguntei já quase colocando uma roupa e levá-los pro hospital.

- Agora, vá ver a Lizzy. Ela deve tá da mesma forma.

Fui correndo pro bercinho da Lizzy pra ver como a minha menininha tava. Encontrei-a toda encolhidinha e vermelha, parecia tão fraquina que nem chorar pra reclamar de dor, ela chorava.

- Ai meu Deus, vamos levá-los ao hospital, Edward. – falei tentando não entrar em pânico de vez.

- Calma, amor. Eles só estão tendo reação a vacina. Isso é normal, eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer, eles vão ficar meio enjoadinhos, com febre e em alguns casos diarréia.

- E você fala isso com essa calma toda? – explodi.

- Isabella. Dá pra parar de ser paranóica? – retrucou falando baixo – Isso é completamente normal!

Como assim parar de ser paranóica? Eu não tenho culpa se eu não entendo bem de medicina como ele. E mesmo que entendesse... Quem ele pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?

Sai batendo pé com uma Lizzy ainda chorosa em meus braços. Deitei a na cama e coloquei alguns travesseiros envolta dela pra que ela não virasse e se machucasse.

Minutos ou horas depois – eu não estava me dando bem com o tempo – Edward foi pro outro lado da cama, pegou a Lizzy no colo e deu-lhe um remédio de gotinhas. Ela chorou um pouco pra tomar mas logo depois se acalmou e Edward levou-na pro berço.

E eu permaneci lá. Deitada com os olhos inchados e o nariz vermelho, chorando baixinho da grosseria que Edward tinha me dito.

Quando vi que ele estava próximo da porta, fechei os olhos e fingir que estava dormindo pra evitar uma briga. Mas parece que eu não sou tão boa mentirosa como eu imaginava.

- Eu sei que você está acordada, Isabella. – falou num tom sério.

- Pára de me chamar assim! – respondi como uma criança birrenta.

- Bella, escuta. – respirou fundo - Desculpa se saiu de uma forma grosseira, mas, você tem que se acostumar com certas coisas. – alisou meu rosto e enxugar as lágrimas restantes.

- Eu só tô com medo das coisas. – falei baixinho.

- Eu sei, amor. Mas você precisa ter calma. Eles ainda vão ficar doentes, cair, chorar... e se você ficar paranóica quando essas coisas acontecerem, você não vai conseguir agir de forma correta. Então, antes de tudo, você tem que se acalmar.

- Desculpa. – choraminguei tentando controlar as lágrimas. – Como eles estão agora?

- Não precisa chorar. – me deitou no seu ombro direito e ficou fazendo carinho no meu braço. – Eles vão ficar melhor. Daqui a pouco eu vou lá ver se a febre já passou, não se preocupe. – depositou um beijo em minha testa.

Não me preocupar. Certo, como se aquilo fosse possível.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Oiiii x)**

**Primeiro, eu tenho que agradecer a vocês pelos reviews! *-***

**Fiquei muito feliz quando vi todos os recadinhos que vocês me mandaram. :] isso em incentiva muito a escrever.**

**Enfim, eu não comentei nada no capítulo do parto, mas eu nem achei que ficou tão bom assim.. enfim, eu não tenho muita noção de parto e o que eu vi nos sites só em ajudaram a escrever aquilo. Mas fiquei feliz com as reviews.**

**Esse é o 1º mês dos bebês, e eles já tão dando trabalho...imagina no próximo, 4 meses :]**

**Beiijos, e obrigada pelo cariinho. :***

**CarolMachado**


	7. 4º mês

**Capítulo 7 – 4º mês**

Se minha vida estava corrida, agora então, nem se fala.

As férias acabaram e Edward foi pra o seu último período. O tempo dele estava totalmente apertado, ele tinha que ficar mais tempo no hospital universitário do que de costume, fora o estágio em um hospital público próximo a região.

Parecia que Murph estava querendo ser meu melhor amigo, NADA, eu disse NADA dava certo.

Ele saia de manhã cedo, e no começo eu até acordei pra aproveitar um pouco desse tempo, mas, o hábito não perdurou. Acordar às 4:40 da manhã quando se dormia às 3 depois da última mamada não facilitavam nosso relacionamento.

Não que as eu não o amasse mais, longe disso, acho que esse dia não ia chegar nunca, mas que estávamos tão distantes um do outro que se me pergutassem se Edward estava com ou sem barba, eu não saberia responder.

Essa distancia incomoda,_ machuca_. Mas não posso deixar me abalar por isso, eu sabia que um dia isso ia acontecer, e ele só está lá tentando terminar a faculdade dele, enquanto eu estou de licença maternidade. O período de trancamento ia ser no final do mês, justamente quando terminava a minha licença. E eu ficaria 6 meses cuidando das crianças.

Por mais estressante que seja tudo, por mais irritante que seja eles começarem a chorar quando eu acabo de pegar no sono, eu não consigo não gostar do fato de ser mãe, tudo isso é recompensado quando eu os pego pra dar de mamar e eles abrem um sorriso lindíssimo pra mim.

Esme, Alice e Angela passavam aqui quase todos os dias. Alice e Ang vinham sempre depois da aula e almoçavam comigo e ficavam mimando seus afilhados.

- Então, Angie... me conta! Você e o Ben.. algum avanço? – perguntei enquanto tomava um chocolate quente no sofá da sala.

- Bells! – corou. – Eu... quer dizer... – apontou a cabeça pra Alice.

- Certo, Angie. Como se eu não soubesse da sua paixão pelo Ben. – Alice revirou os olhos.

- Sabe? – fitou Alice.

- Lógico que sim. Há muito tempo. Antes mesmo da despedida de solteira da Bella. Que inclusive, eu vi os olhares que ele lançou pra você... – Alice respondeu animada.

- Olhares de desapontamento. – respondeu cabisbaixa.

- Angela, não sei se você percebeu mas foram iguais aos olhares que o Edward teve comigo e qua o Jasper teve com a Alice.

- Foram? – respondeu animada.

- Sim! – Alice e eu respondemos em uníssono.

- Sendo assim, eu vou contar pra vocês. – fiz um grande O com a boca. Como assim ela tinha coisa pra me dizer?

- Conta, conta! – cutuquei-a com o dedo empolgada. _Mais um casal!_ Mas fomos interrompidas por um chorinho agudo do meu príncipe.

- Depois que você for pegar meu afilhadinho! – levantou e me puxou até o quartinho deles.

Peguei Tonny no colo e o levei pra sala, sendo seguida por Angie que fazia caretas pro Tonny sorrir.

- Certo, continua contando. – apontei pro sofá. – Eu vou amamentando ele e ouvindo. '_É, eu quero escutar o que minha dindinha e meu dindinho tão fazendo.'_ – imitei uma voz de bebê e elas começaram a rir.

- Como eu ia dizendo, não aconteceu nada demais, antes que vocês fiquem achando coisa. Ele só me ligou semana passada e me convidou pra jantar.

- Como assim 'só te ligou e te convidou pra jantar'? – Alice perguntou fazendo aspas no ar.

- É. Só isso. – respondeu insegura.

- Só? – falei enquanto ajeitava o Tonny nos meus braços – Isso foi um máximo, Angie! Você e o Ben enfim, tomaram o primeiro passo.

- E como você tá se sentindo com isso? – perguntei.

- Ah, eu tô legal. Eu só tô com medo de estragar tudo, sabe? – respondeu corando novamente.

- Ai, meu Deus. Você e a Bells tem um complexo de 'estragar tudo' tão grande. Você não podem simplesmente irem dando passos sem se preocupar em serem deixadas? – Alice retrucou com as mãos na cintura. – Veja bem, vocês são lindas, mulheres de poder, e não vai ser um qualquer que vai te desvalorizar...

- Ei, o Edward não é um qualquer. Ele é seu _irmão_. – apontei o dedo pra ela rindo.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – deu língua.

- Eu acho que vamos dar certo! – Angela falou tão baixo, que por um momento eu pensei que tivesse sido somente um pensamento alto.

- Isso mesmo. E isso aconteceu semana passada certo? Vocês vão sair... – Alice perguntou fazendo deduções. Alguma coisa ali em dizia que Angela não deveria falar a menos que queria ser transformada em uma boneca viva.

- Hoje. – péssima resposta, Angie.

Alice deu um gritinho e levantou pulando. Murmurei um _shiu _apontando pro Tonny e ela logo se desculpou.

Coloquei o Tonny pra arrotar enquanto elas falavam animada sobre como Angie ia estar vestida pra hoje a noite, ou melhor, Alice falava.

As meninas já estavam indo embora e meu dever de mãe estava totalmente em ação. Quase todos os dias, por volta das 15h eu ficava sozinha no apartamento até às 20h, que era a hora que Edward saia da faculdade e voltava tropego pra casa de tão cansado.

Nesse intervalo de tempo eu tinha que trocar fraldas, amamentar, trocar fralda, dar banho, amamentar, preparar o jantar, trocar fralda, amamentar... e isso tudo sozinha. E era nessa hora que eu me arrependia de ter batido o pé quando combinamos de contratar uma empregada.

**Flashback on**

_Edward tinha acabado de voltar do 3º dia da rotina maluca dele, acordar as 4:40 da manhã e chegar do trabalho às 20 horas da noite. _

_Eu estava suja de farinha de trigo até os cabelos, enquanto a Lizzy estava no carrinho dela na porta da cozinha, onde eu poderia vê-la de minuto a minuto e o Tonny estava dormindo no berço, fazendo panquecas pro jantar. Estava tudo tranquilo até que o briquedinho de Lizzy caiu do carrinho e ela começou a chorar, e como Murph é meu melhor amigo, não demorou muito e o Tonny também começou a chorar._

_Eu estava com a panqueca no fogo e eu pensei, meu Deus, se eu sair daqui isso queima, e se eu deixar eles chorando... Meus bebês. Primeiro os meus bebês. Primeiro qual dos dois? E eu estava SUJA de farinha de trigo, como eu iria pega-los no colo?_

_- Amor? – perguntou da porta de casa pra que eu pudesse ouvir._

_- Na cozinha – gritei em resposta. - Que bom que você chegou. Pega o Tonny por favor, e faz ele se acalmar e eu vou... eu vou passar uma toalha em mim e vou ver se eu consigo acalmar a Lizzy. – falei rápido enquanto deslizava a panqueca um pouco queimada no prato._

_- Bells, amor. Isso não tá dando certo. – falou quando conseguimos acalmar as crianças, ou seja, 20 minutos depois._

_- Eu vou dar um jeito. Isso é só porque eu ainda tô em adaptando a isso, é o 3º dia, Edward. Eu vou conseguir fazer isso sozinha._

_Conversamos, discutimos, brigamos. Aquela lei da evolução de uma conversa Bella teimosa e Edward super-protetor. E depois, mesmo cansados de tudo, ainda sucumbimos ao sexo mais selvagem de pós briga._

_Mas no fim, eu ganhei._

**Fashback off**

Não que eu não tivesse realmente acabando criando um hábito pra isso. As crianças não choravam mais essa hora, porque eu descobrir o milagre de Debussy pode fazer com meus filhos. Clair de Lune virou a música mais tocada nas últimas semanas nesta casa.

Mas eu sentia falta de um tempo pra mim. Nem sei qual foi a última vez que eu vi um filme inteiro na TV, ou melhor, que eu cochilei mais do que 30 minutos sem acordar com medo de que alguma coisa acontecesse com as crianças porque eu estaria dormindo e não iria conseguir acordar. O que me deixava sempre em estado de alerta.

Eu sentia falta de companhia pra depois das 3 da tarde, e eu não tinha cara pra ligar pra Esme e pedir que ela fizesse uma viagem de 3 horas até chegar aqui pra ficar comigo, não tinha cabimento.

Mas eu briguei tanto com Edward naquele dia que eu até ficava sem jeito de dizer a ele que eu tinha voltado atrás na minha decisão. Orgulho idiota.

Fui pra sala e liguei a TV, vai que eu desse sorte de conseguir assistir um filme enquanto as crianças dormiam, mas como sempre, Murph estava lá, e Lizzy começou a chorar. Como eu já tinha a amamentado, suspeitava que fosse a fralda, mas quando cheguei lá, olhei, coloquei o dedo pra ver se tava molhada, mas não. Estava tudo tranquilo. Mas o chorinho dela era tão agoniado, que eu fiquei por um segundo preocupada que ela estivesse doente de alguma coisa.

Já tinha checado a temperatura dela e estava normal, já tinha tentado amamentar e ela não aceitava nada, e foi aí que eu peguei meu celular pra ligar pra Edward. Cheguei até a digitar seu número, mas pensei em como ele ia reclamar sobre eu ter ficado paranóica de novo. Mas, eu não sabia o que fazer e eu estava tão desesperada. Lizzy não parava e chorar e já tinha algum tempo, e aí, eu pensei: _'eu preciso de minha mãe'_.

- Alô, mãe?

- _Oi, Bells. Algum problema? _– perguntou do outro lado da linha ao escutar os gritinhos de Elizabeth ao fundo.

- Manhê, a Lizzy está chorando tanto e, eu realmente não sei o que fazer... – choraminguei.

-_ Ela tá com febre? _– indagou.

- Não! Mas ela tá chorando e não é fralda, nem fome, e tá tão vermelhinha... mãe, eu não quero ter que ligar pro Edward, ele vai me chamar de paranóica de novo. – funguei.

- _Filha, -_ respirou fundo – _Ela deve tá com cólica, só isso. Passe ferro em uma fralda limpa dela, e quando tiver quentinha coloque na barriguinha dela, e massageie com a ponta dos dedos. _– explicou e eu repeti pra certificar que eu tinha entendido.

- E depois, se não passar? – falei mais calma.

- _Se não passar você faz um chazinho de boldo pra ela, bem fraquinho e sem açúcar nem mel. _

- Obrigada, mãe. Eu vou tentar, qualquer coisa te ligo. – me despedi e fui pegar a fralda na gavetinha dela.

Passei um pouco de ferro na fralda e dobrei-a pra que coubesse na barriguinha dela. Deixei por um tempo e depois fiz uma massagenzinha bem devagar, fazendo círculos em sua barriguinha. Pouco depois das 5 ela se acalmou.

Coloquei-a no berço e a deixei descansar. Ela tinha chorado tanto que caiu no sono como uma pedra. Fui verificar o Tonny no bercinho dele, afinal, tinha mais de 1 hora que ele estava sem chorar e pelo tempo de cochilo dele, ele já devia estar acordado.

Quando cheguei ao berço, ele tava com o pézinho dentro da boca, todo babado. Eu ri com aquilo. Há pouco tempo atrás, eu tava toda nervosa, e agora eu estou super tranquila e rindo com meu bebê babão.

- Isso tudo é fome, é? – me inclinei no berço e peguei sua mãozinha. Ele ria e ria, e ficava intrigado olhando a minha mão grande junto da pequena mãozinha dele.

- É grande né, bebê? Mas um dia sua mão vai tá grande também, e se você puxar ao seu pai, vai ser mais alto que eu também! – conversei tirando-o do berço e indo para a cama no meu quarto.

Depois de amamentar e colocá-lo pra arrotar, coloquei uns travesseiros ao seu redor e fui brincar com ele. Era incrível o que um bebê de 4 meses pode fazer. Eles já tentam se levantar. Não é um máximo? Eles se esticam com os bracinhos, levanta os ombros e depois caem. Eu fiquei preocupada com essas despencadas que ele dava – a Lizzy ainda não conseguia fazer isso – mas depois de cair ele dava um sorriso tão sapeca, que me fazia perder o medo.

Ele se virava também, o que de certa forma me deixava apreensiva. Eu o colocava no berço de um jeito e às vezes eu voltava com ele chorando porque se virou e ficou com a barriga pra baixo e não conseguiu voltar a posição inicial.

Fiquei tanto tempo brincando com ele, e vendo TV e tão relaxada que naquele momento eu pensei: eu posso ter a companhia dos meus bebês. Eu sei que eu vou conseguir sozinha.

_Pelo menos, espero que sim._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_**Pessoal,**_

_**Eu sei, demorei demais pra postar. **_

_**Mas época de provas na faculdade, e estágios e tendo que enviar trabalhos e relatórios..**_

_**Mas, antes tarde do que nunca né?**_

_**Eu tenho que agradecer a algumas leitoras q sempre me deixam um racadinho!**_

_**Gby00, Nelluca, Priis Cullen, **_**vivx-chan****, ****ferpbiagi**_**. **_

_**Obrigada mesmo!**_

_**CarolMachado**_


	8. 10º mês

**Capítulo 8 – 10º mês**

10 meses! Final de período! Edward terminando o TCC e finalizando as últimas matérias. Angela e Ben JUNTOS! Alice louca como sempre. Meus bebês com dentinhos nascendo e murmurando as primeiras palavrinhas. Meu peito bem mais tranquilo com a menor carga horária entre as mamas, afinal, eles agora já comem outras comidinhas. Meu casamento que está da mesma forma que estava há 6 meses atrás, só que agora... não sei.. acho que, um _pouco pior._

- Edward, precisamos ir verificar.. – interrompi os beijos que ele dava nos meus lábios e o empurrei delicadamente pra que pudessemos ir ver o que houve ao ouvir o chorinho, que não é mais baixo, de Lizzy.

- Bells, ela já comeu, já está trocada, tenho certeza que é birra dela. Deixa quieto que ela vai parar. – continuou me beijando e me prensando contra a cama.

- Tudo bem... – respirei fundo. Esperei mais uns 15 minutos e a Lizzy continuava chorando, com medo dela acabar acordando o Tonny, ou pior, com medo de realmente algo ter acontecido com minha princesinha, levantei. – Tô indo ver. – Me esquivei por entre os braços dele, peguei minha camisola e vestir rápido.

Quando cheguei ao berço, verifiquei fralda, temperatura, e chequei se havia algo errado, mas não. Não era nada demais. Fiquei pensando se os dentinhos nascendo estavam incomodando tanto, e acabei me assustando com um voz grave ao fundo.

- Ela só chora assim porque sabe que você vem correndo atrás.

- Sim, senhor 'Eu sei de tudo'. – resmunguei virando os olhos.

- Certo, então agora eu sou o Senhor 'Eu sei de Tudo'? – respondeu fazendo aspas no ar. – Bella, não é a primeira vez, nem a segunda, e também não é a terceira vez que isso acontece! PELO AMOR DE DEUS! Sabe a quanto tempo que a gente não se toca? Huh? – falou irritado se contendo pra não gritar no quarto das crianças e saiu batendo os pés.

- Argh! – deitei a Lizzy no berço de novo com alguns brinquedinhos em volta dela, e sai furiosa atrás dele. – Certo, agora é assim? Você vai, grita, e sai. Escuta aqui, Edward Anthony Cullen, agora que você me irritou, você vai me ouvir! – fui até a sala e o vi sentado na poltrona da sala ligando a TV.

Tomei o controle de sua mãe a desliguei-a. Olhei pra ele com os olhos crispados, e que se tivessem o poder de destruir, o destruia ali mesmo.

- Lá vem você... – bufou.

- Sim, aqui vou eu! – respondi ficando ainda mais possessa. – Então agora tudo se resume a sexo? Acontece que eu tenho 2 filhos pequenos de 10 meses que nem sonham o que a mamãezinha deles faz ou deixa de fazer e que além disso tudo tem um timming perfeito pra interromper qualquer coisa...

- Por besteira – tentou me cortar mas eu fui ainda mais rápida.

- Quieto! E agora a culpa é minha se eu quero dar atenção a eles? A culpa é minha se você tá terminando esse inferno desse curso e não tem tempo pra ficar em casa com as crianças, e que o único tempo que tem entre um plantão e outro, você quer que o seu 'parquinho de diversões' esteja a sua disposição? Você não pode ser assim tão ambicioso. – gritei.

- Pera lá. E tá, a culpa é minha se você depois de 10 meses continua uma paranóica? Que não pode ver as crianças começarem a chorar que já larga tudo o que você tá fazendo pra ir atrás delas? E chegar no quarto ver que não é NADA! Absolutamente NADA! E além disso tudo, eles não são só SEUS filhos, eles são MEUS também. E parece que você quer ser tudo de uma vez só, que nem tempo pra ser pai eu tenho. E sim, caralho, você acha mesmo que eu não sinto falta de sexo? Sinto. – respondeu aos gritos.

- Se você ainda acha que hoje vai rolar alguma coisa, a sua chance acabou de acabar agora. – sai tentando controlar as lágrimas e fui pro quarto. Peguei as coisas dele da cama e joguei no corredor. – Nem precisa se levantar, o sofá é todo seu! – gritei e tranquei a porta.

Chorei. Não sei se de raiva, ou se o fato das palavras dele terem tanto sentido. Realmente, tinha um tempo que eu e Edward não transávamos. Muito tempo mesmo. E que talvez eu esteja mesmo exagerando nesse lance de choro das crianças, eles estavam repetindo muito isso. Choravam pra nada, só pra chamar atenção. Fiquei tão perdida em pensamentos que acabei pegando no sono.

No dia seguinte, Edward estava deitado no sofá todo torto e eu fiquei com dó no coração. Caramba, tudo entre a gente se resumia em amor, e depois do casamento e das crianças, a gente não tá conseguindo segurar o pique. E eu tenho muito medo dele se revoltar e ver que nada mais da certo entre a gente e me _deixar. _Meu coração aperta só em pensar nessa possibilidade.

Peguei o celular e liguei pra Angela, perguntando se ela tinha tempo pra dar um passeio matinal com o Tonny. Tinha um tempo que ela reclamava se desculpando por estar sendo uma madrinha tão distante.

- Alô, Angie? Ai desculpa, tô te acordando né? –perguntei me sentindo uma boba por ter ligado pra alguém às 9 da manhã de um sábado.

- _Que nada, Bells. – _riu. – _Eu estava indo ver TV. Ben tá vindo pra cá. Algum problema, Bella? Tô te achando com uma voz triste..._

- Eu estava precisando de um favor, dá pra você dar um passeio com o Tonny agora de manhã? – perguntei sem graça.

- L_ógico que sim! O Ben vai adorar! Passo aí daqui a 20 minutos, tudo bem? – _perguntou animada.

- Sim, sim! Eu vou arrumar as coisas dele e o deixar pronto. – desliguei o telefone e liguei pra Alice logo em seguida propondo a mesma coisa pra Lizzy.

Fui correndo dar um banho no Tonny e arrumá-lo. Em seguida, coloquei a Lizzy no banho e sai toda molhada pela casa. Depois que eu arrumei as coisas dos dois, os coloquei no bebê conforto.

Alice e Angela com o Ben não demoraram muito a chegar, entreguei os meus bebês aos seus respectivos padrinhos e senti que eu estava deixando um pouquinho de mim. Mas não ia voltar atrás. Não ia.

Depois de deixar as crianças partirem, com uma explicação de eu preciso fazer compras, e comentários tipo: 'Tudo bem, detalhes demais sobre a vida sexual do meu irmão', as meninas sairam com os meus bebês e me desejaram sorte.

Liguei pra Tinna dizendo que não precisava vir pra cá hoje pra fazer a faxina, que podia tirar o dia de folga. Estava planejando um dia completo com Edward. Um dia pra relembramos o tempo de namoro gostoso que tínhamos antes da gravidez.

Tomei um bom banho e coloquei uma roupa que há mais de 10 meses, encontrava-se escondida no fundo de uma gaveta de meias, enrolada em uma sacola preta que não mostrava sequer o conteúdo. _Como se fosse uma tarja de sensura, _lembrei do pensamento que tive ao escondê-la.

Ali, naquele plástico escuro, jazia uma fantasia que um dia eu disse que nunca usaria: _enfermeira._

Quando eu abri, tive que respirar fundo umas 3 vezes e dar uns tapinhas na minha cara pra não me fazer desistir. _Tudo pelo meu casamento. Tudo pelo emu casamento. _Repetia isso como um mantra na minha cabeça. Fui ao banheiro timidamente, e virei-me contra o espelho. Já era embaraçoso me vestir daquilo, ainda mais vendo. Definitivamente, não ia dar. Repeti o mantra mais algumas vezes no meu pensamento enquanto vestia peça por peça daquela fantasia sexual. Isso não me levou muito tempo, até porque, a fantasia se resumia a um sutiã branco com rendinha vermelha em volta, um calcinha fio dental branca de renda, com as tirinhas em vermelho, um aventalzinho pra 'tapar' minha calcinha, que era branco com detalhes em vermelho em volta, além da cruz típica de uma profissional de saúde, e um chapéuzinho com a cruz da Cruz Vermelha.

Fui até o escritório e mexi nas coisas dele afim de achar o estetoscópio. Não que uma enfermeira precisasse disso, na verdade, eu não faço idéia se precise ou não. Mas faria parte do personagem que eu PRECISAVA seguir até o final.

Me maquei, sendo então, impossível não se olhar no espelho. Mas eu pensei que eu fosse ficar constrangida, mas não, eu me senti.. sei lá.. _gostosa._ Corei imediatamente.

Coloquei os sapatos, ou armas mortais, e segui para a sala. Ele estava do mesmo jeito que estava antes, torto, com as pernas pra fora do sofá e abertas. Eu simplesmente me desliguei da Bella que era antes, e encarei o papel de enfermeira sexy de uma vez por todas.

**NC 17 – AVISO**

Fui me aproximando do sofá, e me agachei ao lado dele. Peguei um hidratante que eu tinha no armário do banheiro e fui passando delicadamente no seu abdomem sarado. Minhas mãos agiam por conta própria contornando toda a extensão.

- O que você tá fazendo? – perguntou com uma voz grogue de sono ao sentir minhas mãos passeando por sua barriga.

- _Eu vim cuidar de um médico que está com sérios problemas de pressão. – _respondi com uma voz sexy.

- Bella, você não precisa fazer isso! – murmurou segurando minhas mãos que desciam pela sua barriga e brincava com o cós da sua boxer preta.

- Desculpa, doutor. Mas você deve tá se confundindo. Meu nome não é Bella... – continuei passando o dedo em torno da pélvis. – E, acho que o resto do seu corpo acha que eu preciso sim fazer isso. – apontei pro seu membro já evidente na cueca.

- Uh.. desculpa então, enfermeira...? – indagou entrando na brincadeira.

- Enfermeira _Pussy_. – subi em cima dele, me aproximei do seu ouvido e sussurrei – _Prazer._

Continuei me aproveitando do meu doutor que estava a minha disposição deitado naquele sofá. Edward já participava efetivamente da brincadeira. Suas mãos passavam pela minha cintura, descendo pra barra da minha calcinha, e ssubindo até o meu sutiã.

- Isso pode me fazer ter um ataque cardíaco, sabia? – perguntou entre beijos apertando minha bunda de forma possessiva.

- Essa é a intenção, doutor. – respondi me entregando aos prazeres daquele joguinho.

Beijos selvagens, mãos desesperadas, suor e aceleramento de batimento cardíacos. Eu podia sentir que eu precisava ser _tocada _tanto quanto Edward, e tomei a iniciativa pra tudo.

Fui descendo a sua cueca, mas suas mãos logo me pararam. Seu membro enrijecido enconstava no meu ponto sensível e eu gemi de antecipação.

- Calma, enfermeira. Quem dá as regras aqui sou eu! – respondeu me pegando no colo e me levando pra nossa cama. – Antes de mais nada, acho que você precisa de uma coisa... – se afastou de mim e pegou um gelzinho na gaveta do criado mudo.

- O que é isso? – perguntei me apoiando pelo cotovelos.

- Eu sou o médico aqui, lembra? – respondeu com um olhar dominado pela luxúria e um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Antes de mais nada, eu preciso te ensinar uma coisa, enfermeirinha. Não sei se você foi uma boa aluna em anatomia, mas vamos testar seus domínios sobre o corpo humano. – Senti minhas pernas ficarem bambas com isso, enfim, o contato que eu tanto ansiava, mas não. – Eu preciso ver se você consegue _tocar _no local onde você quer que eu toque.

Certo, Edward tava mesmo querendo que eu me tocasse na frente dele? Acho que isso era demais pro meu personagem. Fiz um gesto indicando não com a cabeça, para detê-lo, mas acabou funcionando como um estímulo.

Ele derramou um pouco do gel na minha mão, e eu pude sentir a temperatura dele: gelado, mas era aquele gelado refrescante que acaba que se tornava quente, enfim... era uma sensação que eu só conheci ali, e eu definitivamente, adorei.

- Você pelo visto não foi uma boa aluna. Eu vou ter que te guiar em tudo, então. – Pegou minha mão encharcada do gel e a colocou por cima do meu sexo. Um arrepio correu pelo meu corpo, e acabou o excitando ainda mais. – Assim, fica bem aqui. – estimulou um pouco mais.

- Por favor, Edward. Me _possua_.

Não precisou pedir duas vezes.

E sim, casamento precisam de um pronto socorro às vezes!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**UUUUFA!**

**Pessoal, desculpa não ter postado nada durante essa semana, mas é que eu tive provas e mais provas, além de estágio e trabalhos. Ou seja, vida tava uma bagunça.**

**Enfim, antes tarde do que nunca. Eu coloquei um NC-17 pq eu achei que a cena precisava de um pouco de coisa queente, e Robsten tava aqui pra fazerem 'você sabe o que'.. kkkkk, mas não me sinto muito a vontade de escrever isso, acho estranho. Kkkkk, mas enfim, tentei. Espero que vocês gostem. Kkkkk ;pp**

**Obrigada de novo pelos reviews! **

**Xoxo :****


	9. 1 ano

**Capítulo 9 – 1 ano**

Nunca imaginei que um aniversário de 1 ano fosse ser tão complicado de organizar. Mas é. _Muito _complicado. Alice não me deixava em paz em um mísero segundo sequer, tudo que ela via enquanto ela saia pra fazer suas compras, ela me ligava me informando que tinha comprado umas 100 peças.

Minha vida já tinha virado uma rotina confortável. Edward ainda estava na loucura do final do período, mas já tinha apresentado o TCC, e já tinha recebido a nota, então, só faltavam as últimas recorreções pra enviar um trabalho pra alguma revista ou alguma coisa do tipo. Então, a noite ele estava livre pra mim, livre pras crianças.

- Bells, você não vai acreditar no bolo que eu vi em um catálogo hoje. Ah, já tô até vendo, parque de diversões foi a melhor idéia que você teve pra um aniversário. – Alice começou com o discurso na semana do aniversário.

- Que você escolheu, Alice. Por mim, eles teriam só uma comemoraçãozinha aqui em casa só com os mais íntimos, e não com os 200 vizinhos do bairro, e pessoas da faculdade que eu não fazia idéia de quem fosse.

- Ah, Bella. Quantas vezes eles irão fazer 1 ano, huh? – Começou com o discurso que ela sempre usava quando eu perguntava tudo.

- Uma vez. – respirei fundo. – Mas eles só vão fazer 2 anos uma vez, e 3..

- Ai, Bella. Você tá tão engraçada! – crispou os olhos e se levantou atrás da pequena Lizzy que já caminhava pela casa com um andador.

- Vem cá e diz pra mamãe que você quer uma festa bem grande. – Alice veio a chamando com a mão, e ela foi em direção a madrinha babona.

- Ah, Lizzy! – não me cansava de babar pelos meus filhos babões, ainda mais quando Tinna deixava a vassoura no canto pra fazer umas chuquinhas no cabelo ondulado meio cobre da minha princesa.

- Ice, Ice... – Alice quase chorava de tanta alegria quando Lizzy aprendeu a falar o nome dela.

- Oi, meu amor. – Alice tirou-a do andador e foi pro quarto dela brincar.

Edward chegou em casa com o nosso campeão no colo. Assim que Tonny conseguiu dar os seus primeiros passos, com os seus 11 meses, ele o levava para o jardim do prédio pra ficar com ele na grama com uma pequena bolinha de pano. Mas vê-lo ali, com Tonny em cima dos seus ombros todo sujinho de terra, eu quis matar Edward por ter destruído mais uma blusinha e provavelmente um par de meias.

- Edward, você por algum acaso brinca de se jogar na lama com o Tonny? – perguntei tirando o bebê dos seus ombros e dando um beijinho na bochecha dele.

- Mas hoje foi sem querer, ele foi chutar a bola feliz e escorregou na lama. – coloquei-o no meu campo de visão e fiquei analisando os possíveis machucados que ele poderia ter tido.

- Calma, Bella. Ele tá bem! Ele se divertiu mais com a lama do que com a bolinha.

- Eu não acredito que você deixou ele brincar a lama, Edward! – o carreguei pro banho. – Deixa só a Tinna ver isso, ela vai te matar! – ri imaginando o que a nossa querida empregada ia dizer sobre lavar as roupas do pequeno Tonny. – E você, DIRETO para o banho! – apontei pro banheiro do quarto.

- Bella consegue mandar em você bem mais do que a mamãe quando você tinha suas birras pra tomar banho, maninho. – Alice voltou do quarto rindo de Edward.

- Sai, sua nanica! – ele deu um empurrão no ombro da irmã.

A tarde passou tranquila. Tinna falou pra Edward pra ter pena dela quando for deixar o filhão brincar na lama e pelo menos deixasse o menino de fraldas. Todos rimos, e eu – logicamente – cancelei a idéia de brincar na lama de novo.

Os preparativos do aniversário estavam sendo cansativos. Visitar o salão de festas, confirmar presença dos convidados, confirmar buffet, animadores e decoração.

Meus bebês não faziam idéia do que acontecia, eles só estavam felizes brincando com os mordedores, e adorando a fazendinha que eles ganharam do vovô Charlie. Era um cercadinho com umas bichinhos da fazenda que eles ficavam a tarde inteira brincando sem parar se deixasse.

Um tempo depois, Alice foi embora dizendo que ia passar na casa de Jasper pra eles conversarem um pouco antes dela ir pra casa. Lógico que ela deu umas piscadelas de relance. Como se eu não soubesse que ela ia dormir na casa dele. Edward não podia ficar sabendo dessas coisas, pra ele, Alice era mais uma donzelinha indefesa então saber que ela vivia dormindo na casa do namorado era pedir pra ele ter uma síncope de irmão mais velho e partisse pra cima de Jasper. Por isso, era tudo muito bem escondido.

- Alice sempre sai daqui tão tarde... eu fico preocupada com ela dirigindo assim..

- Edward, amor. Relaxe. Alice já é bem grandinha, e eu tenho certeza que se for muito tarde, Jasper pode levá-la. – assegurei.

- Não tenho nada contra a Jasper, mas, cara, é a minha irmãzinha. Eles tão namorando há o que? 4 meses? – retrucou.

- Quase 1 ano, Edward. – ri – E você com essas crises de irmão ciumento... quero nem ver quando for a Lizzy que aparecer com um namoradinho em casa.

- Lizzy não vai ter namoradinho. – passou a mão rápido pelos cabelos – Não vai ter. _Não vai._ Argh, Bella. Você precisava mesmo tocar nesse assunto? – falou emburrado.

- Ow, ciumentinho mais lindo. – dei um selinho nele e levantei. – Vou checar as crianças.

Abri a porta do quarto devagarzinho e lá estavam minhas preciosidades, dormindo como anjinhos. Fechei a porta devagar, torcendo pra que fosse mais uma noite dormida inteira.

- Tudo certo. – deitei ao lado de Edward e coloquei minha cabeça no peitoral.

- A gente bem que podia aproveitar esse lance das crianças dormirem a noite toda...

Como dizer não a Edward Cullen?

(...)

- Mamamama... – Angela veio trazendo no colo o afillhado que já chorava diante de toda aquela multidão de gente no salão de festas.

- Own, meu pequeno. – peguei ele dos braços dela – O que houve? – perguntei pra ela enquando tentava acalmá-lo.

- Ele tá assustado. Tanta gente tentando pegar ele no colo... – explicou.

- Obrigada, Angie, - virei pra levá-lo pra um lugar mais calmo. Ele estava com medo de tanta gente ao redor dele. O máximo que ele aguentara era a família toda junta, mas 200 pessoas assim, tentando chamar atenção dele e da Lizzy, realmente, era assustador, e eu confesso que _eu _estava assustada.

- Olha só que eu encontrei aqui escondidinhos. – Edward apareceu com um cavalo de pelúcia que ele tinha ganhado de Renée pra a fazendinha.

- Papa! – esticou os braços pra Edward pegá-lo.

- Onde está, Lizzy? – perguntei procurando no meio daquela loucura.

- Tá com Alice. Ela está adorando tudo isso, Bella. Ela se joga nos braços de cada convidado que estica-os. – riu – Eu acho que a companhia de Alice está meio que alterando a pequena Elizabeth. – riu ainda mais.

- Mas o campeão aqui é tímido que nem a mamãe e tá com medo desse povo todo né, filhão? – me aproximei dos homens da minha vida e dei um beijo na bochecha do Tonny.

- Eu vou levá-lo pra piscina de bolinha. Talvez ele se divirta lá dentro. – falou indo em direção a multidão.

- Verifique se não tem nenhuma criança pra machucá-lo.

- Calma, Bella. São só crianças, o que poderia acontecer?

Frases assim _nunca _poderiam ser proferidas. Ninguém conseguiu acalmar o Tonny depois que ele levou uma baita de uma mordida no braço de alguma criança briguenta na piscina de bolinhas. E ninguém conseguiu me acalmar pra que eu não fosse atrás da mãe daquele peste e desse um bom tabefe nela pra descontar.

- Bella, calma. Não adianta você ficar assim. – respirei e contei até 10 umas 20 vezes.

- Eu tô bem, Edward. Só vamos cantar logo esses parabéns, entregar os brindes das crianças pra isso acabar. Eu não aguento ver meu bebê chorando desse jeito não. – choraminguei.

- Eu sei que você tem aversão a aniversários, Bells. Mas achei que isso só se aplicasse no seu. – riu.

- E você ainda ri? Seu filho está com uma mancha roxa no braço e você ri disso tudo? – bufei.

- Essas coisas acontecem, amor. Eu pensei seriamente em dar uma mordida de volta no braço do menino. Mas depois eu respirei fundo e pensei que quando o Tonny tivesse idade suficiente ele mesmo devolveria!

- Ótimo, você incentivar vingança! – bufei novamente – Tenha um pouco de juízo, Edward.

- Tudo bem.

Pegou o Tonny ainda irritadinho do meu colo e foi em direção a Esme. Eu o segui pra ver se encontrava Alice no meio da multidão, pra dizer a ela pra cantarmos logo os parabéns.

- Alice, vamos cantar logo os parabéns.

- Mas já, Bella? Melhor esperarmos um pouco mais, ainda tá cedo.

- Alice, vai ser agora. Eu não aguento mais esse tanto de gente que eu não tenho intimidade sendo falsamente simpático. Tonny tá irritado, chorando desesperado, com uma mancha roxa no braço de uma mordida que ele ganhou. – falei as pressas.

- Tudo bem. Você me convenceu. – respondeu saindo de perto do meu ataque de fúria. – Eu vou buscar a Lizzy com o Jasper e anunciar pra todos irem a mesa do bolo. – e saiu em disparada.

Sentei na cadeira que foi reservada a família, e vi minha mãe rindo de um lado e Esme rindo do outro.

- Riam. – bufei – Se todo aniversário for assim...

- Bella, calma. – minha mãe riu – Veja como as crianças estão se divertindo. – apontou pra um mini parque que tinha no pátio do salão. – Olha ali a Lizzy toda empolgadinha dançando.

- Eu sei, mãe. Eu estava adorando também. – Edward deu um pigarro. – Eu estava adorando as crianças se divertindo, mas não tinha necessidade dessa festa toda. Eles ficariam felizes com a família lá no apartamento, mimando eles enquanto eles riam horrores na fazendinha.

- Faz parte, Bella. – Esme riu.

- Já tô imaginando no futuro. Pelo visto, Lizzy adora ser o centro das atenções, já o Tonny, não gostou nenhum pouco dessa experiência. – falei.

- Pronto. Podemos cantar logo os parabéns. – Alice voltou com Lizzy sorridente no colo. – peguei-a e segui para a mesa do bolo.

- Olá, crianças. Vamos todos se reunirem aqui na mesa do bolo pra cantarmos parabéns pra Elizabeth e Antonny. – Renée falou no microfone.

Todos se reuniram na mesa e eu pude ver os bracinhos de Tonny se apertarem mais em torno do pescoço de Edward. Ele estava visivelmente com medo daquilo tudo. Mas Lizzy nos meu braços, batia palmas loucamente junto com o pessoal.

O parabéns foi cantado, o bolo foi servido, os brindes distribuídos, enquanto Charlie carregava um Tonny já adormecido no colo.

- Posso te confessar uma coisa, filha? – perguntou se aproximando de mim.

- Lógico que sim, pai. – sentei na mesa por um segundo. – Você estava exatamente como o Tonny no seu ainversário de 1 ano. Com direito a mordida de outra criança e medo de todos os convidados. O único lugar que você achava que era seguro, era com sua mãe, comigo ou com seus avós.

- É, parece que o Tonny é mais parecido comigo do que imaginam. – ri. – Mas parece que a Lizzy é exatamente o oposto.

- Ela tá adorando isso. Já passou da hora dela dormir, e parece que ela nem tá ligando. – virei pra ver minha garotinha dançando músiquinhas infantis segurando as mãos da madrinha louca, e da titia Osi, popularmente conhecida como Rose.

- Esse pessoal não vai embora não, é? – Edward perguntou baixinho do meu lado. – Eu já tô exausto.

- Ih, doutor Cullen. Tá ficando tão velho assim que não aguenta nem umas 50 crianças atrás de você?

- Você deveria ficar com a entrega dos brindes. Parecia um ringue. Ganhava quem me empurrava mais. – riu.

- Vocês podem ir, crianças. Eu e sua mãe ficamos aqui pra fechar o salão. – Carlisle se ofereceu.

- Imagine, Carlisle. Não se preocupem, vamos ficar até o final... – interrompi a minha frase pra bocejar.

- Bella, vai filha. A gente fica pra ajudar também. – meu pai concordou.

- Pai, não precisa...

- Isabella. Considere isso uma ordem! – deu um sorriso e me entregou o Tonny adormecido no colo.

- Sendo assim. – levantei – Muito onbrigada, pessoal. De verdade. – bocejei de novo.

- Vamos. Ainda temos a maratona crianças. Dar banho, trocar fralda e colocá-los pra dormir.

- Eu fico com a Lizzy e você cuida do Tonny? – ofereci.

- Ok! – confirmou.

Só sei que no final das contas, tudo foi perfeito.


	10. 2 anos e alguns meses

**Capítulo 10 – 2 anos e alguns meses**

- Tonny, pára de fazer manha e vem já tomar banho! - Gritei indo atrás de um garotinho no auge dos seus 2 anos correndo pelado pelos corredores da casa.

- Eu tô falando sério! Anthony Cullen, pára de correr. Você vai acabar... - Escutei uma pancada oca e um choro ecoando da sala. - ...caindo.

Corri atrás do meu bebê na sala que tava deitadinho no chão com a mão no joelho.

- Ma...mãe. - Choramingou e ficou me chamando com as mãozinhas desesperado para que eu o pegasse no colo.

- Vem cá, meu bebê. - Coloqueio-o no colo e fui levando-o pra sentar no sofá. - Deixe a mamãe dar uma olhada... - Examinei o arranhadinho no joelho, nada grave, só um vermelhinho com um ou dois arranhões.

- Tá dodói. - Soluçava com os olhinhos inundados de lágrimas que já escorriam e molhavam toda a minha camiseta.

- Tem mais alguma coisa dodói, bebê? A cabecinha não tá doendo não? - perguntei analisando-o.

- Na...não. Só.. só o _joeninho_ - Continuava chorando.

Escutei o barulho da chave na porta do apartamento e logo imaginei sendo Edward.

- Oi, família! - Ele falou antes de se dar conta que o Tonny tava no sofá tentando controlar o choro pra que não levasse uma bronca novamente.

- Oi, amor. - Respondi.

- Qual foi o problema do meu garotão que ele tá assim chorando? - Se aproximou pra analisar o prejuizo da queda.

- Adivinhe só? - murmurei.

- Anthony Cullen, você tava fugindo do banho de novo? - Edward perguntou sério mas sem elevar o tom de voz, o que fez o Tonny se encolher no sofá e puxar a barra da minha camiseta.

- Tudo bem, Edward. Ele já aprendeu não foi, Tonny? - peguei-o no colo e o levei pra banheira, escutando os resmungos de Edward no fundo.

- Tá vendo, Tonny? O papai fica triste quando você não obedece a mamãe... Você queria que ele brigasse com você? - perguntei enquanto colocava o sabonete líquido na esponja do Bob Esponja. Ele só balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo - um comportamento igual ao de Edward. Como ficar chateada com uma coisa tão linda assim?

- Você promete que vai obedecer a mamãe? - perguntei.

- _Plometo _- ele balançou a cabecinha dizendo que sim e eu mais uma vez fingi que acreditei nele.

Enquanto eu o tirava do banho, Edward aparecia com uma Lizzy agarrada no seu colo meio sonolenta e chorosa.

- Teve um pesadelo - Me explicou enquanto ia pra cozinha.

- A Lizzy é uma _medlosa -_ Tonny sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Tonny! - o repreendi. - Pára de falar isso de sua irmã.

- Sim, senhora. - respondeu baixando a cabeça.

Colocá-lo na cama era um processo. Ainda mais depois de ter que passar o remédio no machucado dele, o que gerou mais uma crise de choro.

Depois de ler uma história, ele pegou no sono.

Uma coisa que eu aprendi com esses 2 anos é que quando eles dormem, durma. Fui pro meu quarto já preparada pra cair na cama depois de um banho, e a vi lá, deitadinha abrançando os joelhos.

Depois de um bom banho quente e relaxado, no qual eu por um segundo me arrependi de ter dado folga a empregada pra ficar só com as crianças enquanto Edward estava de plantão, mas meio segundo depois, eu me arrependi de ter sido tão egoísta ao pensado nisso.

- Já coloquei a Lizzy na cama. - Edward destacou ao me aconchegar nos seus braços. - Eles te cansaram hoje, huh? - ele comentou rindo enquanto passava os dedos nos meus cabelos.

- Eu juro que eu vou dar um aumento pra Tinna. – ri - você não sabe como eles podem ser uns pestinhas quando querem. - anunciei. – Fora a casa. Parece simples, mas você não pára um segundo. Tem almoço e jantar pra fazer, tem convencê-los a parar de brigar um com o outro, tem que ficar de olho no seu escritório porque a Lizzy aprendeu a subir na sua cadeira...

- Deixa de frescura, Bella. A única coisa que eu vi foi o Tonny com o joelho arranhado... Falando nisso, você tem que parar de defender as crianças de uma bronca, Bells... eles não vão entender que é uma coisa ruim se você for passando a mão na cabecinha deles sempre...

- Eu sei, Ed. Mas é que... não tem como você ficar brava quando eles colocam os bracinhos pra cima e ficam te chamando com aquela carinha fofa...

- Sim, mas mesmo assim, amor.

- Humhum, - murmurei sonolenta - eu vou parar.

- Acho que você tá precisando de um bom sono né? Poxa, tinha pensado que agora que as crianças dormiram e eu tirei a Lizzy da cama a gente poderia aproveitar um pouco mais... - sussurrou no meu ouvido enquando as suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas pernas e meu colo.

- Ok, eu posso dormir mais tarde...

(...)

Acordei um pouco dolorida mas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Há muito tempo a gente não aproveitava tão bem uma noite.

- Bom dia - aquela voz rouca de recém acordado me deixa atordoada desde quando começamos a namorar sério.

- Bom dia. - respondi. - Vai pro consultório hoje? -perguntei enquanto levantava pra tomar um banho.

- Fiquei pensando no que você me contou sobre a agitação das crianças... Tava pensando, está mais do que na hora de irmos olhar aquela escolinha que tem perto do trabalho. - falou pensativo deitado com as mãos pra trás da cabeça.

Com essa eu tive que voltar do banheiro e encará-lo.

- Você tá falando sério? - indaguei surpresa.

- Bella, eles já tem mais de 2 anos, e a única interação que eles têm é um com o outro. Seria legal que o Tonny ficasse mais com os meninos e a Lizzy com as meninas. – explicou.

- Não. Eu não gosto muito da idéia de ter outras crianças perto das nossas crianças. Qual é, Edward. Você lembra do que aconteceu no aniversário de 1 ano deles? – coloquei a mão na cintura.

- Bella. Isso foi há mais de 1 ano atrás. Você reakmente acha que eles ainda vão ficar acuados? – sentou-se na cama.

- Eu não quero! – falei emburrada e entrei no banheiro fechando a porta.

_Argh! _Eu sei que era idiotice pensar dessa forma, mas... poxa, eles são meus bebês! Eu não quero pensar que eles estão crescendo e que quando começa o ciclo escolar, eles crescem e depois vão pra faculdades...

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos com batidas na porta.

- O que é? – gritei de lá de dentro.

- Qual é, Bella? Abra a porta. Vamos! – continuou batendo até que eu desisti e fui abrir.

- Não! – falei de uma vez e segui rumo a cama.

- Bells, por que não? – ele perguntou com a testa franzida.

- Porque... porque.. _Eu não tô preparada _– sussurrei a última parte.

- A gente tem que aprender a conviver com isso, Bella. Eles estão crescendo, e não dá pra mantê-los presos no apartamento pra sempre. – me acolheu em seus braços e passou a mão nos meus cabelos.

Depois de alguns minutos, eu ponderei bem a situação e vi que era realmente necessário.

Eu, como professora, sabia mais do que bem que essa era a melhor fase pra se aprender. Ia ser importante o contato com outras crianças, e ia estimular o conhecimento deles. Mas o meu eu, mãe, estava com medo dessa mudança toda.

Respirei fundo e assenti. Hoje iríamos dar uma olhada nas escolinhas próximas daqui.

(...)

Arrumamos as crianças e entramos em várias escolinhas no bairro. Mas eu sempre achava alguma coisa que me impedia de matriculá-los.

Edward continuava achando que era besteira minha, mas não era. Algumas tinham mesas muito pontudas, e meus filhos não são bem a perfeição no quesito equilíbrio. Outras tinham muitas crianças, e eu tenho certeza que não tinha condições das professoras olhar todas elas.

Por fim, quando já estávamos desistindo da busca hoje, nos deparamos com um colégio que era próximo ao trabalho de Edward. O que já era um ponto bastante positivo, porque qualquer emergência que acontecesse, Edward estaria a 15 minutos deles.

Entramos e observamos o interior da escola. Não era uma escolinha pequena, era uma colégio que ia da educação infantil, até o high school. Mais um ponto positivo, séria somente um colégio durante todo o percurso escolar.

- Bom dia. Que crianças lindas são essas? – apontou pro Tonny e pra Lizzy nos nossos colos. Ela brincou um pouco com eles e eles não estranharam, pelo contrário, foram super tranquilos, riram e não agarraram nosso pescoço querendo sumir dali. – mais um ponto positivo.

- Bom dia, estamos procurando uma escolinha pra essas crianças lindas. – Edward brincou.

Ela riu, mas não de uma maneira imprópria pra uma diretora de colégio. Riu de maneira normal. – mais um ponto positivo. Porque se eu tivesse que aturar diretora de colégio dando em cima do meu marido, ia ser demais pra mim.

- O colégio é dividido em áreas. Pode ficar tranquilos que os mais velhos ficam separados dos mais novos. – explicou apontando as áreas. – Essa é a parte infantil. – nos levou pra o lugar. – Aquela ali é a professora Lucy, querem deixar as crianças ali enquanto eu mostro o resto da área? Podem ficar tranquilos, a Lucy tem uma carinha de nova, mas tem um histórico invejável. – riu.

Edward apertou minha mão perguntando silenciosamente o que eu achava disso. Eu respirei fundo e coloquei o Tonny no chão. Ele repetiu meu gesto com um sorriso ainda maior no rosto.

- Parabéns! – sussurrou quase inaudivelmente.

- Lucy, esses aqui são o Anthony e a Elizabeth. Você pode ficar brincando com eles enquanto eu mostro o resto do colégio pra os pais, por favor? – perguntou.

- Lógico que sim! – se abaixou na altura das crianças e perguntou se elas queria ir com ela. – Eles olharam pra mim e eu assenti, os encorajando.

Foi tão lindo ver eles pegando a mãozinha da professora e indo com ela com aqueles passinhos desajeitados.

A diretora seguiu o seu caminho mostrando a área da educação infantil. Brinquedoteca, livros coloridos, massinhas de modelar, bichos nas parede... um mundo encantador.

Voltamos pro escritório, e lá conversamos sobre a parte fincanceira. Não que eu achasse que fosse ser barato, já estava consciente dos preços das escolas infantis.

Conversa vai, conversa vem, a diretora tocou no assunto que eles estavam contratando uma nova professora de literatura, porque a Sra Geller estava entrando em licença maternidade, e ficaria no mínimo uns 8 meses sem trabalhar.

Foi tudo muito rápido. De repente, Edward estava dizendo mulher toda o meu histórico acadêmico, meus cursos e projetos feitos. E eu saí de lá com meus filhos felizes, com uma matrícula feita, e uma entrevista de emprego marcada.

-x-x-x-

**Hellooooooow, people.**

**Desculpa a demora pra postar.. eu já estava com o caapítulo praticamente pronto, mas tive uns bloquios pra conectar as mudançaas na vida do nosso casalzinho preferido.**

**No post anterior, eu nem expliquei nada, porque sim, eu esqueci de colocar no arquivo e como eu já disse antes, eu sou uma total lesa pra mexer nesse site. Enfim. Espero que esteja desculpada.**

**Bom, o post tá aí, espero que gostem!**

**Reviiiiiiews são a alma do negócio, então, sinta-se a vontade!**


	11. AVISO

AVISO

Pessoal,

Eu recebi de vocês vários email perguntando quando eu voltaria a postar, e o que tinha acontecido comigo por ter abandonado a fic. Eu não a abandonei! Eu só estou com um mega bloqueio devido a uma situação séria que aconteceu!

Não foi uma coisa que simplesmente dava pra passar por cima sem nenhuma consequência. Foi uma coisa que mudou minha vida completamente.

Mas podem ficar tranquilas, eu tô bem, e estou seguindo minha vida da melhor forma possível! Estou até orgulhosa de mim por ter conseguido isso!

Enfim, não se preocupem que eu já voltei a escrever. Depois de tanto escreve e apaga, uma idéia veio a minha mente e eu consegui progredi-lá.

Então, ainda nessa Semana Santa, eu posto um Extra bem legal, sobre o casamento de Jasper e Alice e algumas outras surpresitas! ;)

Muitíssimo obrigada pelo carinho e pela preocupação!

Carol Machado


	12. Extra  Casamento A&J

**Capítulo 11 - EXTRA – Casamento de Alice e Jasper**

No fundo, todos já esperavam que Alice fosse marcar a reunião de família pra dizer que enfim, eles marcaram a data do casamento. De certa forma, Jasper já estava começando a receber algumas ameaças vindas de Emmett e Edward sobre enrolar demais pra pedir a mão da irmãzinha deles em casamento. Foi uma mega alegria pra toda a família a reunião que oficializou tudo. Jasper foi todo fofo pedir a benção para Carlisle e Esme, e estendeu o pedido pra os irmãos ciumentos.

Tudo ficou marcado pra exatamento 1 ano depois, ou seja, para Alice seria uma maratona para conseguir marcar tudo e deixar tudo do jeito que ela sempre sonhou. Lógico que a idéia de ser somente um mini-casório foi abolida, com Alice, nada era pequeno, então, estávamos organizando um casamento pra no mínimo umas 1000 pessoas.

Conforme o tempo passava, a organização ficada cada vez mais pressionada. Os prazos tinham que ser cumpridos ou então tudo Alice enlouquecia, e consequentemente, enlouquecia a todos ao seu redor. Eu já estava ficando um caco de tanta coisa. Alice as vezes esquecia que todos tinham trabalho, família, casas e filhos e nos enchia de coisas pra resolver. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, longe disso, mas depois de 7 meses, Edward teve uma conversa com Alice numa reunião de família na casa de Esme.

**Flashback 0n**

- Alice?

- Oi, irmãozão. Desculpa, mas eu tenho uma coisa pra resolver agora, posso falar com você depois?

- Não. Nada disso, você vai me escutar agora! – exigiu com a voz "sim, essa é uma conversa muito séria, mocinha!", acabei rindo por trás. – Escuta aqui, baixinha. Eu não me opus quando você pediu a ajuda de Bella. Eu a entrego tranquila, calma.. e você a devolve assim? Uma pilha de nervos porque o entregador das flores disse que talvez a encomenda de 'sei lá o que'...

- São hortências. – Alice cortou.

- Ainda não terminei! – respirou fundo apertando a ponta do nariz – Porque o entregador disse que as hortências – falou com irônia – não iriam chegar a tempo.

- Não vão? – Alice me olhou com os olhos brilhando e com carinha de cachorrinho abandonado. – dei de ombros e disse que eu já tinha resolvido isso.

- Alice, FOCO! – Edward despertou estalando os dedos – A única coisa que eu te peço, é que me devolva a minha mulher do mesmo jeito que eu a entreguei. E não esqueça, além de ser sua dama de honra, ela também é mãe e professora de um colégio de adolescentes!

- Desculpa, Bells. – sai do meu lugar encostada na parede e fui abraça-la.

- Não ligue pra ele, Lice. Você sabe que ele só tá reclamando porque eu estava cansada pra ele quando voltou do plantão. – sussurrei no ouvido dela.

- Então isso tudo é por causa de um stop que você deu com ele? Não que a vida sexual do meu irmão seja do meu interesse, mas... – ri.

- Bella.. você está estragando qualquer lição de moral que Alice tenha tirado dessa situação. – recriminou.

- Pode deixar, irmãozão. Eu vou entregar a sua esposa um pouco menos cansada pra você! Porque acima de tudo, vai ser um favor pra todos, a mudança desse seu humor 'sem sexo'. – riu e saiu da sala.

Eu não aguentei e tive que rir também.

**Flashback off**

Apesar da correria, o aniversário dos nosso bebês não foi esquecido. Mas não foi nada grande, pra minha felicidade. Fizemos um bolinho em casa, com alguns salgadinhos e doces, e contratamos uma animadora pra divertir as crianças. Agora com Lizzy e Tonny estão com novos amiguinhos do colégio, foi super divertido pra eles. O que me deixou alegre por ter aberto a cabeça e permitido que eles fosse pro colégio, em primeiro lugar. Fora que, trabalhando na escola, facilitava muito pra matar a saudade.

O tema escolhido foi arco-iris, então tudo tinha as 7 cores. Do bolo aos balões. Era tudo colorido, e eles que ajudaram a escolher! A diferença era que Lizzy pediu, quase implorou pra colocarmos maquiagem pra ela e para as amigas. E Tonny só queria ficar bem longe disso, porque segundo ele era 'nojento'.

Sem mais a festa foi sem complicação. Tonny já estava mais acostumado com atenção, e adorava, a Lizzy então... nem comento.

O dia do casamento em si, foi uma complicação.

**Flashback on**

- Edward, amor, hora de acordar. – o balancei um pouco e levantei catando minha camisola pelo chão.

- Deixa eu dormir mais 5 minutinhos... – virou pro lado e continuou dormindo.

- Ok – ri – Eu vou tomar um banho e me arrumar. Pelo menos esteja um pouco lúcido para as informações que eu vou te dar.

- Ok! – murmurou.

Depois de tomar banho, lavar os cabelos e passar o hidratante que a dermatologista de Alice recomendou para o pré-casamento, fui até a cama e tentei acordar Edward mais uma vez. Ele levantou e esfregou os olhos. Perguntei se ele estava consciente e ele disse que sim.

- Ok, então. Preste atenção. Você ter que levar o Anthony pra almoçar na casa do seu pai. E depois de lá, pegar o terno de vocês às 16h e vesti-lo. Esteja pronto às 18h, por favor! O casamento começa pontualmente às 19h!

- Ok. Almoçar com Tonny, pegar terno e vesti-lo. Estar às 18h!

Sai de casa pra ir pro SPA que Alice tinha reservado para as mulheres da família. Levei Elizabeth comigo, e ela adorou todas as mordomias. Quando chegamos, ela foi direto pra o espaço reservado para as crianças. Lá elas iriam ver tv, fazer um lanche, tirar uma soneca, enquanto nós estaríamos em milhares de massagens e várias limpezas especiais. Eu fiquei preocupada com a soneca de Lizzy, porque ela iria ser a porta aliança junto com Tonny, e eu não queria que ela estivesse morrendo de sono. De repente, eu me lembrei que eu não tinha avisado a Edward da sonequinha de Tonny, então, peguei rapidamente o celular pra deixá-lo avisado.

- Alô, amor?

- Ah... Oi, amor. – respondeu um pouco confuso do outro lado da linha.

- Edward, está tudo bem?

- Está sim, amor. Não se preocupe.

- Já estão indo pra casa de Carlisle? – indaguei – Faça-o comer direitinho tá bem? Nada de doces e nada muito gorduroso! Dê suco a ele, evite dar refrigerante, já que vai ser inevitável tomar hoje de noite... – fui cortada por Edward gritando alguma coisa no fundo.

- _Anthony Cullen, venha agora mesmo pra cá. _

- Edward, o que está havendo? – indaguei preocupada.

- Banho. Mas eu vou resolver isso em pouco tempo. Mas então, recado dado ou tem mais alguma coisa? – perguntou com um pouco de pressa.

- Sim, sim... Não esqueça da soneca. Ponha-o para tirar um cochilo depois do almoço, e deixe por pelo menos umas 2 horas, no máximo.

- Ok, amor. Anotado. Agora, deixe eu ir levar o porquinho pro banho. – riu.

- Te amo. – falei boba.

- Te amo mais ainda.

Desligamos e voltei para o quarto, onde seria servido o almoço.

Dar o almoço pra Lizzy foi a complicação que era todos os dias. Fazê-la comer bem era uma guerra, aliás, fazê-la comer era uma guerra.

- Vamos, Lizzy. Abra o bocão. – brinquei com o garfinho pra colocá-lo na boca dela.

- Não, mamãe! Não quero! – fechou a boca e cruzou os braços.

- Elizabeth, você precisa comer. – falei sério

- NÃO! – gritou e fez bico.

- Você não quer ficar com os cabelos brilhantes que nem o da Tia Rose? E nem com as unhas bonitas da Tia Alice? – me abaixei e usei um tom de voz mais ameno.

- Quero. – desfez o bico e me olhou com brilho nos olhos de expectativa.

- Então, só acontece isso com quem come direitinho todos os dias. – afirmei.

- Então, mamãe, eu quero comer direitinho. – abriu a boca disposta a aceitar o que eu tinha colocado no prato.

Sim, todos os dias eu tinha que convencê-la de que comer fazia bem para os cabelos, para as unhas, para a pele e para tudo que fosse ligado a estética. Já com Tonny, a conversa era sobre ser uma jogador de baseball, de basquete e de qualquer tipo de esporte que ele estivesse praticando.

Depois do almoço, Lizzy ficou sonolenta e a coloquei na cama para tirar uma soneca, enquanto nós iríamos pra massagens relaxantes.

Quando deu 16h, que seria a hora que Edward estaria indo pegar os ternos, nós estaríamos indo começar a maratona se arrumar. Acordei Lizzy do cochilo dela, e dei um copo de suco e 2 cookies pra ela lanchar. Depois de uma ducha quentinha, colocaram-nos no salão de maquiagem e cabelo. Lizzy adorou, e nos sentaram uma do lado da outra, e ela ficou mega feliz com a quantidade de cores de esmaltes infantis que ela poderia pintar as unhas. Mas já estava separado uma corzinha mais clara, logo deram duas opções pra ela, um branquinho, e um rosinha claro. Nem preciso dizer que ela escolheu o rosa. Enfim, foi um dia de princesa para ela.

Quando deu 18h, já estávamos vestidas, devidamente maquiadas e penteadas. Elizabeth estava a coisa mais linda, toda de vestidinho branco com detalhes rosa, com o cabelo cheio de cachinhos e com uma tiara de flores na cabeça. Uma fada! Os vestidos de dama de honra eram salmão com decote em V e com um cinto marcando a cintura.

Alice estava espetacular em um Valentino verdadeiro, com o busto de renda e a saia plinsada. Ela não ousou em penteados, foi um coque simples, com uma presilha com 3 pequenas flores rendadas com brilhantes.

A cinta liga e a camisola da noite de nupcias foi bem escondida dos homens da família, porque eu tenhocerteza que se Edward ou Emmett sonhassem com o que a irmãzinha deles iria vestir, eles não iriam deixar esse casamento acontecer, ou então, levaria Alice pra casa e a deixaria de castigo pelo resto da vida. Ri.

Quando chegamos na igreja, sai da limosine procurando Edward e o meu Tonny, que devem estar estragando corações vestidos de ternos. Procurei e nada. Perguntei pra Tinna qu estava dando uma força pra Carmela na casa de Esme e Carlisle, por onde andavam os Cullens. Ela informou que eles tinham tido um atraso, mas que já deviam estar a caminho. Fiquei preocupada e liguei pra Edward.

- Onde você tá? – indaguei antes dele falar alô.

- Calma, calma. Já estou a caminho. É que a gente se atrasou pra pegar os ternos, e Tonny deu trabalho pra tomar banho e comer, e ele se recusou a tirar um cochilo e...

- Edward, eu não acredito que você não conseguiu cumprir com nada do que eu tinha avisado a você!

- Mas você nem me deu margem de erro. Tinha que ser tudo tão perfeitinho... a gente nem tinha tempo pra jogar uma partida de baseball no quintal do papai direito. – calou-se rapidamente. Respirei fundo.

- Eu não acredito que vocês atrasaram pra brincar de Baseball no quinta, Edward Cullen. – esbravejei. – Vocês só são adultos quando estão separados. Quando junta todos, vocês viram crianças de 4 anos!

- Bells...

- Nada de "Bells"... se vocês não chegarem aqui em 15 minutos e devidamente PRONTOS, eu vou avisar a Alice, e aí sim, vocês estarão em problemas.

- _Vamos, pai, Bella vai contar pra Alice. _

Foi a última coisa que eu escutei antes de desligar. Eu tinha que verificar se estava tudo nas ordens, além de explicar pra Rosalie e Esme que os maridos iram atrasar.

- Eu mato Emmett! – Rosalie esbravejou. – No dia do casamento da irmã dele! Pelo amor de Deus, e eu só pedi pra que ele não se atrasasse, nem fiz muitas recomendações.

- E Carlisle, então? – Esme bufou – Não aprende nunca, no casamento de Rosalie e Emmett ele só não se atrasou mais porque era no nosso quintal. - Ri com as duas.

Quase 15 minutos depois eles apareceram, e lavaram bronca de suas respectivas mulheres. Edward mesmo, levou um pequeno puxão de orelha pela demora.

- Ai, amor.

Emmett já veio pedindo desculp desde de que desceu do carro, e levou uma rosa do jardim pra acalmar Rosalie. Logicamente, que ela se derreteu toda, já Esme fez um bico por saber que foi arrancada do seu lindo jardim.

Anthony e Edward estavam com ternos bastante semelhantes, o que me fez ficar ainda mais boba pelos dois. Jasper tinha meio que desaparecido, mas depois de algumas informações dos pais dele, ele estava numa salinha da igreja andando de um lado pro outro, nervoso. Típico dele, na frente de todo mundo, ele é o mais controlado, o mais racional, mas eu sei que quando ele está sozinho, ele se desespera mais do que todos juntos.

O início da cerimônia estava próximo de começar, então, a cerimonialista nos posicionou nos devidos lugares para a entrada. Tivemos que ter uma pequena conversa com meus pais, pra que eles ficasse com as crianças até que pudessem entrar, e explicassem que papai e mamãe iam estar bem pertinho deles e não era para eles terem medo. Pode ser exagerado, mas eles ainda são meus bebês!

Os músicos começaram a tocar a música de entrada, e entramos em meio de flashes e lágrimas. Jasper apareceu e entrou após a gente com a a Sra Withlock que tinha vindo da Austrália só pro casamento do único filho.

Esme entrou acompanhada do pai de Jasper, eu estava com Edward, Rosalie com Emmett, e quando a marcha nupcial tocou, meus bebês entraram de mãozinhas dadas e jogando pétalas de rosas pra Titia Lice.

Alice entrou divina com um sorriso de orelha a orelha acompanhada de Carlisle que era só emoção ao casar sua filha mais nova. Eu até que tentei controlar as lágrimas, mas elas caiam fora de controle. Edward estava com o olhar fixo na felicidade de sua irmã a ponto dos seus olhos brilhares. Emmett olhou pra Jasper e deu pequenos socos na mão pra mostrar pra ele o que aconteceria se ele machucasse a irmãzinha dele.

Depois de lágrimas derramadas, e felicidade sem tamanho, os noivos disseram 'sim'.

A festa foi num salão próximo a Igreja. Casa família seguiu no se próprio carro. Edward, eu e as crianças fomos um dos promeiros a chegar, seguidos de Rosalie e Emmett que levaram Carlisle e Esme.

- Mamãe, eu tô com soninho. – Anthony me pediu colo logo que entramos no salão.

- Você não tirou a sonequinha não? – perguntei crispando os olhos pra Edward.

- Eu fiquei brincando com o papai e o titio Emm e o vovô... e levei o Fofu pra ver a gente jogar também. – Fofu era o ursinho de pelúcia dele, que ele nunca deixava depois de ganhar de aniversário da vovó Reneé.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa, e depois você dorme, tá bem? – perguntei.

Ele fez uma careta pelo fato de comer, mas que passou rápido. Passou tão rápido quanto o sono dele, porque assim que ele viu as crianças filhas dos médicos do hospital e dos amigos da família, ele se animou logo pra brincar.

A festa foi baseada em tirar foto, olhar as crianças correndo, pedir pra elas pararem de correr, até que Alice e Jasper se despediram de todos pra curtir a sua noite de nupcias antes de pegar o voo para Itália.

- Edward, eu não vou querer demorar mais não. Vou procurar as crianças pra irmos embora, está bem? – olhei no relógio – Já passam das 3 da manhã!

- Ok, ok! Vou falar com Jasper e Alice. – ri. Edward tinha entrado de cabeça na comemoração da irmã.

- Fique aqui. – Avisei.

Achar as crianças naquele salão parecia caça ao tesouro. Até que os encontrei correndo no jardim do salão, sem os sapatos, Tonny sem o terno e Lizzy com o vestido todo sujo de terra.

- Lizzy e Tonny, vamos! – chamei-os enquanto me aproximava.

- Não! – falaram em uníssono.

- Meus amores, mamãe tá cansada, e já passou muito da hora de vocês dormirem. Vamos, ok? Cadê o sapatinho de vocês? – perguntei.

- Não sei, eu dei pra uma moça.

- Que moça, Tonny? – respirei fundo.

- Não sei! Ela estava sentada ali e aí eu disse, 'moça, meu sapato' – Olhei para os dois lados procurando por alguém.

- Você sabe o nome dela? – perguntei. Eles balançaram a cabeça indicando que não. – E porque você não deu pra vovó Esme ou vovó Reneé?

- Porque ela estava mais perto! – e fez uma cara como se fosse óbvio.

- Vamos procurar! – perguei a mãozinha dos dois e fomos caminhar no salão pra ver se eles mostravam quem era a mulher.

Depois de meia hora procurando esse benditos sapatos, encontramos um em cada mesa diferente. Dei uma bronca neles, pra que eles deixassem na mesa que a mamãe estava sentada. Mas eu estava tão irritada que acabou que eles começaram a chorar. Respirei fundo e contei de 1 até o último número que eu conseguia contar.

- O que foi, meus bebês? – Edward perguntou abrindo os braços quando chegamos na nossa mesa.

- Pa...papai, a mam... mamãe brigou com...comigo. – falou Lizzy soluçando.

Revirei os olhos, eles bem que sabiam como fazer a gente pegar mais leve ou ficar com pena. Mas eu tinha que reverter o quadro.

- Agora contem pro papai poque a mãmãe brigou com vocês? – levantei a sombrancelha.

- Por que a mamãe brigou? – Edward repetiu o ato.

- Porque a gente perdeu o sapatinho e o teno. – Tonny falou olhando pra baixo.

- Terno. Se diz terno. – consertei carinhosamente.

- E onde vocês colocaram? – Edward perguntou.

- A gente deu a uma... uma moça. – Lizzy completou ainda fungando um pouco.

- Mas já achamos. Estavam espalhados por todos os lados do salão. – expliquei.

Peguei minha bolsa, os bem casados e as lembrancinha do casamento, e Edward foi segurando uma Lizzy chorosa no colo e eu com Tonny choramingando com o Fofu na mão.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Olá, pessoal! **

**Eu voltei... e agora é pra ficar! **

**Enfim, depois de todo esse tempo fora – desculpeeem.. – eu consegui voltar. Mas pra me desculpar eu trouxe um Extra (até que bem grandinho) sobre o casamento de Alice e Jasper. Espero que vocês gostem!**

**Muitíssimo obrigada pelos reviews que eu recebi, e pela quantidade de pessoas que adicionaram Step by Step como favoritos :) (tão feliiiz *-*) **

**Essa semana, eu trago mais coisinhas pra vocês, prometo! E os nossos bebês não vão ser tão bebês assim... curiosos pra ver a fase de 6, 7 anos? ;)**

**Reviews são a alma do negócio, sinta-se a vontade pra mandar! **

**Beiijos,**

**Carol Machado**


End file.
